


The Call Within

by PersephoneSiren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Jane Eyre's novel / movies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, hannigram AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'un homme, dont la vie sera remplie de souffrances, de peur et de mystères, ainsi que de passions.Mais est-ce que cet être solitaire était préparé à affronter la vie à Thornfield Hall ? Ou son maître ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé et lu cette fic, avant sa publication ici.  
> Un grand merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont poussé à essayer à nouveau de publier sur AO3.  
> Merci <33  
> *******  
> Cette fic est très largement inspiré du film "Jane Eyre" de 2011.  
> *******  
> Je remercie infiniment tout ceux qui donneront sa chance à cette fic.

* * *

 

Le jour se levait à peine, la campagne anglaise était silencieuse, baignant dans un épais brouillard. Mais bientôt, elle fut troublée par une silhouette qui se faufilait à travers les champs et les forêts, tentant de mettre autant de distance possible avec son point de départ. Recouvert d’un long manteau vert, serrant fermement contre lui son unique bagage, une vieille valise qui contient les quelques affaires qu’il possédait, l’homme continuait son chemin. Il alternait entre une marche lente et plus rapide, courant même parfois sur quelques mètres, après s’être retourné, comme si l’homme avait entendu ou vu un fantôme.

Plus d’une fois, la silhouette verte s’arrêta pour réfléchir, reprendre son souffle, là où la route se séparait en plusieurs directions. Lors d’un énième carrefour dans la campagne, l’homme ne prit aucune des routes visibles, décidant de partir vers les landes désertiques, recouvertes de mousses, de buissons épineux et de rochers. Les heures passaient, la journée s’écoulait lentement, laissant peu à peu place à la nuit, mais l’homme continuait de marcher.

Arrivé au sommet d’une petite colline recouverte de gros rochers gris, l’homme s’arrêta, regardant le paysage qui s’étendait devant lui. Il n’y avait rien à l’horizon. Pas un signe de vie. Lâchant un long soupir, avant d’inspirer une grande goulée d’air frais, comme pour se donner du courage, l’homme tenta de reprendre sa marche. Mais des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il se laissait enfin submergé par ses émotions, laissant éclater sa tristesse, ne contrôlant plus ses sanglots et gémissements de douleurs. L’homme se laissa tomber à terre, se recroquevillant en boule, ne cherchant plus à reprendre le contrôle. Il était fatigué. Le vent froid mordait vigoureusement son corps, fouettant son visage trempé de larmes, tandis que ces dernières s’écrasaient sur le rocher. Au loin, des éclairs illuminaient la campagne anglaise, tandis que le tonnerre grondait.

*******

La nuit était tombée et il pleuvait durement. Trempée jusqu’aux os, l’homme continuait sa marche. Il ne savait plus s’il pleurait encore ou si c’était seulement la pluie qui continuait de mouiller son visage. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il avait froid, il avait faim, mais surtout, il avait mal.

*******

Un peu plus tard, la silhouette verte trempée aperçut des lumières. Des maisons. L’homme se dirigea vers les bâtisses, utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour atteindre ces points lumineux. La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs heures, rendant le sol boueux, glissant. Il faisait noir, la lune éclairait parfois le paysage, mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour empêcher l’homme de trébucher. Se relevant, laissant à nouveau éclater quelques sanglots, il se remit en marche vers les habitations, serrant contre lui sa valise, comme si c’était une bouée de sauvetage. Enfin, il atteignit une des maisons. Il frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence, espérant qu’on lui ouvrirait malgré l’heure tardive. Rien. Personne n’ouvrit.

La silhouette trempée se laissa tomber contre la porte, ses jambes tremblantes ne supportant plus son poids. Grelottant de froid, continuant de recevoir la pluie qui s’abattait sur son corps, malgré que ses vêtements étaient déjà gorgés d’eau et ne pouvaient plus rien absorber, l’homme décida de laisser le destin décider de son sort. Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Il ne voulait plus de cette vie qui l’avait tant fait souffrir et qui continuait de le faire souffrir. L’homme se jura que si personne ne se décidait à lui ouvrir, alors il mourrait de froid et de tristesse ici, sur le pas de cette porte inconnue.

« Je vais mourir. » Arriva à murmurer l’homme, malgré ses grelottements. Il espérait encore que quelqu’un se déciderait à lui ouvrir. En vain, la porte restait fermée.

La pluie tombait de manière si forte et l’homme était tellement épuisé, qu’il n’entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il ne vit pas non plus cette silhouette, recouverte d’un long manteau noir et d’un large chapeau, qui arrivait derrière lui. La silhouette s’approcha de l’homme, constata que la forme trempée était vivante, grelottait de froid et semblait sangloter. Puis, la silhouette ouvrit la porte, attrapa tant bien que mal l’homme qui avait décidé de se laisser mourir, pour l’emmener à l’intérieur de la maison. Un feu de cheminée illuminait la pièce, apportant une chaleur confortable à ses habitants, mais l’homme trempée ne vit rien, ne sentit rien. Il entendit des voix, mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’ils disaient. Il fût installé sur une chaise, de manière à ce qu’il ne puisse pas tomber au sol. L’eau ruisselait de ses vêtements, tombant sur le vieux carrelage, laissant une trace humide derrière lui.

*******

« St. Mason ? »

Une jeune femme venait de descendre du premier étage, alertée par les bruits qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée.

« Je l’ai trouvé à la porte, expliqua l’homme au chapeau.  
\- Il est pâle comme la mort, murmura la femme.  
\- Margot, donne-moi de ce lait chaud. » Ordonna l’homme à son interlocutrice.

Elle se dirigea vers la table, qui était garni de nourriture, pour prendre le pichet de lait et remplir une tasse de liquide chaud. Elle revint vers les deux hommes, observant d’un air curieux l’étranger.

« Nous aurions trébuché sur son cadavre au matin. Il nous aurait hantés pour l’avoir chassé. » Murmura à nouveau la femme nommé Margot, à celui qui semblait s’appeler St. Mason.

Le dernier habitant de la maison, un homme nommé Cordell, tendit à Margot un linge, pour qu’elle puisse essuyer le visage trempé de l’inconnu, quand elle aurait réussi à faire boire la tasse de lait chaud.

« Ce n’est pas un vagabond. J’en suis certain. » Expliqua St. Mason à la femme, tentant de la rassurer.

Margot s’avançait vers l’inconnu qui grelottait et approcha délicatement la tasse fumante des lèvres de l’homme.

« Voici du lait » Prévenu-t-elle, essayant de faire boire quelques gorgées à l’homme.

Ce dernier obtempéra, ou plutôt, bougea mécaniquement, laissant son corps agir et répondre, alors que son esprit était plongé dans les ténèbres.

« Demande-lui son nom, murmura St. Mason.  
\- Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda Margot.

Une voix semblait s’élever depuis les recoins les plus sombres de la pièce. Elle prononça le nom de l’inconnu et seul celui-ci, semblait l’entendre. L’homme bougea sa tête, tout en gardant les yeux clos.

« Dites-nous comment nous pouvons vous aider, demanda St. Mason à l’encontre de l’inconnu.  
\- Votre nom ? » Osa demander à nouveau Margot, voyant que l’homme s’agitait un peu.

La voix s’éleva à nouveau, toujours uniquement audible pour l’inconnu. Cette voix, l’homme la connaissait bien. C’était celle d’une jeune fille qu’il avait connue il y a bien des années.

_Où êtes-vous ?_

L’homme ouvrit enfin ses yeux, fixant ses interlocuteurs sans forcément les voir. Son visage reflétait la peur.

« Je dois me cacher… » Murmura-t-il.

Margot, St. Mason et Cordell le regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cette étrange réponse.

« St. Mason, il faut le réchauffer. Emmenons-le à l’étage, proposa Cordell.  
\- Va-t-il mourir ? Demanda Margot, inquiète face à l’état étrange de l’homme.  
\- Je dois me cacher… » Murmura à nouveau l’homme, avant de retomber dans les ténèbres qui embrumaient son esprit fiévreux.

_Hannibal… Mischa… Où êtes-vous, sales rats ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal et Mischa couraient. Ils tentaient de fuir cette voix qui les pourchassait, qui tentait de les attraper pour leur faire du mal. Le jeune Hannibal avait 11 ans, tandis que sa petite sœur, Mischa, venait d’avoir 5 ans. Du haut de ces petites jambes, l’enfant aux cheveux blonds, tentait de suivre son aîné, qui lui serrait fermement la main. Ils devaient courir en silence, échapper à leur agresseur qui s’était mis en tête de les martyriser, une fois de plus.

S’arrêtant un instant dans la pièce qu’ils étaient parvenus à atteindre après un long couloir, ils attendirent en silence quelque chose : un bruit. Un bruit, n’importe lequel, qui leur permettrait de savoir où se trouvait leur agresseur. Hannibal regardait Mischa, vérifiant que sa cadette arrivait à reprendre son souffle, tout en écoutant attentivement son environnement. Dans son autre main, il tenait un vieux livre, dont la couverture était usée par les nombreuses lectures dont il avait été victime. Enfin, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le parquet avait grincé depuis la pièce voisine.

« Hannibal… Mischa… Où êtes-vous, sales rats ? »

Le jeune garçon se dirigea rapidement avec sa petite sœur vers les rideaux de la pièce où ils étaient. Le tissu qui habillait les grandes fenêtres était épais, permettant d’obstruer facilement la lumière du soleil, mais également, la présence de deux enfants. Hannibal fit passer Mischa en premier derrière les lourds rideaux, puis il se glissa à son tour dans le petit espace. Il regarda sa petite sœur pour lui indiquer qu’ils devaient demeurer silencieux, tout en essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu’il pouvait. Celle-ci observait également son ainé, la peur paralysant son visage, laissant ses grands yeux marrons se remplir de larmes.

Mischa était, en temps normal, ce qu’on appelait une belle petite fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient de la même couleur que celle du beurre frais (couleur qu’elle tenait de sa défunte mère), ce qui lui donnait un air angélique. Sa peau blanche était aussi douce que celle d’un bébé et rougissait au moindre effort. Ses parents avaient d’ailleurs souvent comparé ses joues rouges à deux pétales de rose sur un nuage de lait. Et Hannibal aimait penser de même. Cette petite sœur qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, lui seul maintenant pouvait… Non, devait la protéger. Il s’était juré qu’il veillerait sur elle après la tragique disparition de leurs parents dans un accident de la route. Et c’est ce qu’il tentait de faire chaque jour, essayer de protéger Mischa de leur horrible cousine Chiyo et de la mère de celle-ci, leur tante, Shikibu.

Cette personne, d’origine japonaise et surnommé Lady Murasaki (celui-ci étant son nom de jeune fille), était une magnifique femme brune, aux traits fins et délicats. Âgée d’une trentaine d’année, elle avait épousé Robert Lecter, le frère du père des deux orphelins. L’homme avait recueilli les enfants de son défunt frère, devenant leur tuteur et celui qui veillerait sur eux après les avoir fait venir de Lituanie. Mais après quelques mois, suite à des problèmes liés à ses affaires économiques qui étaient basées à Madère, le nouveau Comte Lecter avait dû partir vers cette terre lointaine, laissant son épouse s’occuper des enfants. Cependant, cette femme dont la beauté était vantée, possédait un cœur froid, égoïste et méprisait, haïssait Hannibal et Mischa. Elle ne prodiguait aucun amour aux deux orphelins et ne réprimandait en aucun cas sa fille Chiyo qui martyrisait souvent les deux enfants. Lady Murasaki chérissait et adorait par-dessus tout cette fille unique, qu’elle avait eu avec le Comte quatorze ans auparavant, mais qui n’hériterait en rien de la fortune et des titres de son époux. À la mort de celui-ci, ce serait Hannibal qui hériterait du tout et Shikibu ne supportait pas cette situation. C’est ainsi que pour soulager sa peine et nourrir sa rancœur, elle laissait sa fille Chiyo tourmenter et battre les orphelins qui vivaient sous son toit. Et comme souvent, l’adolescente ne se privait pas ce plaisir qui lui avait été accordé par sa mère.

Hannibal serra davantage la petite main de Mischa, quand il sentit celle-ci agripper un peu plus la sienne. Il aurait souhaité prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, la consoler, la calmer, lui chanter quelques berceuses ou comptines que leur mère avait l’habitude de leur chanter lors des gros chagrins ou des nuits d’orages. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que retenir sa respiration, serrer la main de Mischa, ainsi que son livre, et espérer que Chiyo ne les repère pas derrière les rideaux. L’adolescente venait, en effet, de rentrer dans la pièce où ils étaient.

« Où êtes-vous, sales rats ? » Murmura à nouveau Chiyo, tenant dans l’une de ses mains un des sabres de collection de son père.

La jeune fille tournait régulièrement sa tête dans tous les sens, fouettant parfois furieusement l’air avec son sabre, cherchant à voir où pouvait se trouver son cousin et sa cousine. Hannibal, qui pouvait la voir depuis sa cachette, espérait ne pas être retrouvé.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Si vous vous montrez en disant : "Pardonnez-nous, maîtresse Chiyo", j’y réfléchirai. »

L’adolescente passa près de la fenêtre, cherchant toujours Hannibal et Mischa, sans s’apercevoir de leur présence. Elle s’avança vers la pièce voisine, sabre toujours à la main, prête à frapper ou embrocher l’un des enfants. Puis, s’apercevant que sa mère arrivait, Chiyo cacha rapidement l’arme dans son dos.

« Maman. » Bredouilla Chiyo à l’adresse de Lady Murasaki, pour la saluer.

La belle japonaise regarda sa fille, lui sourit et ne fit aucun commentaire face à l’étrange posture qu’avait adopté son enfant.  
  
« Chiyo. » Répondit Shikibu, avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant l’adolescente reprendre sa quête.

Le danger étant écarté pour le moment, Hannibal aida Mischa à grimper sur le canapé qui était derrière eux et qui était collé à la fenêtre. Le meuble était également caché par les rideaux, ce qui les mettait toujours à l’abri de leurs bourreaux. Grimpant à son tour pour s’asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur, Hannibal embrassa tendrement la masse de cheveux blonds attaché en chignon de la petite fille, pour enfin la réconforter. Puis, il ouvrit le livre qu’il avait pris avec lui, laissant ses petits doigts parcourir les pages, pour enfin tomber sur le chapitre qu’il cherchait. Il montra à Mischa la gravure d’un martin-pêcheur qui illustrait la page, laissant la petite fille caresser à son tour le papier. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l’enfant, pour le grand plaisir d’Hannibal.

« Vous voilà ! » Cria Chiyo, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, après avoir soulevé les rideaux qui les avaient cachés pendant quelques minutes.

Hannibal regarda sa cousine, surpris par cette soudaine apparition, craignant le pire. Mischa laissa un glapissement s’échapper de ses lèvres, avant de tenter de se cacher derrière le dos de son grand-frère. Chiyo regardait les deux orphelins d’un air mauvais, tout en laissant un sourire carnassier apparaître sur son visage. Elle pointa alors son sabre vers le jeune garçon pour le menacer.

« Ce livre m’appartient, sale rat, siffla entre ses dents Chiyo.  
\- Il appartient à mon oncle Robert. » Rétorqua Hannibal, avant de se voir arracher le livre des mains par sa cousine. Derrière lui, Mischa continuait de se cacher et tremblait de tous ses petits membres.

L’adolescente brandit rapidement le livre, esquissant un mouvement comme si elle allait frapper Hannibal. L’enfant mit ses bras devant lui, prêt à accuser le coup, mais également, à protéger sa cadette en faisant rempart avec son corps. Mais suite à ce geste, Chiyo souria à nouveau, gloussa un bref instant, avant de finalement asséner son coup. La frappe fut violente. La jeune fille avait réussi à atteindre les têtes des deux orphelins par l’amplitude de son coup. Les deux visages, l’un derrière l’autre, avaient heurtés le mur voisin, laissant entendre un bruit sec lors de l’impact. Hannibal, malgré le choc qu’il venait d'encaisser, se retourna rapidement vers sa sœur. Mischa, également sous le choc de l’impact, regardait dans le vide, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Un mince filet de sang commença à couler de sa tempe droite, endroit où sa petite tête avait heurté le mur. Hannibal, à la vue du sang, sentit le sien bouillir dans ses veines et ses oreilles siffler. D’un mouvement très rapide, il sauta sur sa cousine, qui tomba à terre.

« Misérable gamine gâté ! » Hurla Hannibal à Chiyo, frappant vigoureusement de ses petits poings l’adolescente.

Mischa pleurait. Elle avait mal à sa tête, mais surtout, elle avait peur. Elle n’avait jamais vu son grand-frère ainsi. Lui qui arrivait toujours à garder son calme, malgré toutes les moqueries et tortures dont ils avaient été victimes depuis le départ de leur oncle pour Madère, c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait ainsi. Il se déchaînait contre leur cousine, laissant éclater toute la colère qu’il avait enfoui au fond de lui. Mischa avait peur, non pas d’Hannibal, mais de ce que cette lutte allait entraîner comme conséquences sur eux. Malgré son jeune âge, la petite fille blonde avait un esprit vif et faisait preuve d’une grande intelligence comme son aîné. Elle savait que Lady Murasaki se vengerait sur eux, pour les coups portés contre Chiyo.

« Maman ! » Cria l’adolescente, cherchant à attirer de l’aide.

Malgré qu’elle avait réussie à mettre ses bras devant elle, pour se protéger un maximum, la jeune fille avait du mal à encaisser les coups d’Hannibal. Le jeune garçon se déchaînait contre elle et bien qu’il fût jeune, petit et mince, il arrivait à frapper dur. Les cris résonnaient dans la maison, attirant finalement deux servantes qui arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce où la lutte se déroulait.

« C’est une honte ! » Lança l’une d’entre elle, en constatant la situation.

Les deux femmes étaient effarées par ce qu’elles voyaient, n’osant pas bouger ou intervenir. Lady Murasaki qui venait d’arriver à son tour, se précipita vers Hannibal pour stopper l’agression, tandis que sa fille continuait de l’appeler.

« Petit diable ! Hurla la japonaise en agrippant fermement son neveu, séparant ainsi les deux adversaires.  
\- Ils m’ont attaqué ! Cria à son tour Chiyo, tout en pointant du doigt les deux enfants.  
\- Je te hais, Chiyo Lecter ! Je te hais ! » Répondit Hannibal à l’encontre de sa cousine, tentant d’échapper à sa tante pour attaquer à nouveau.

Lady Murasaki agrippait toujours fermement le jeune garçon et lança un regard noir aux deux servantes qui étaient restées immobiles depuis leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Emmenez-les ! » Hurla-t-elle à leur encontre.

La domestique, au physique le plus fort, pris le bras d’Hannibal et le tira vers une autre pièce. Mischa qui continuait de sangloter sur le canapé, avait laissé le sang couler le long de son visage et tacher sa robe. Elle se laissa faire quand l’autre servante lui pris son bras, prenant le même chemin que celui que son grand-frère avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant.

« Enfermez-la dans la chambre rouge ! Et lui, dans le placard qui est à côté ! » Hurla à nouveau Lady Murasaki, une fois que les deux enfants avaient quitté la pièce.

À ces mots, la petite fille prit peur et commença aussi à se débattre, suppliant la femme qui la tenait de ne pas l’emmener dans cette chambre rouge. Hannibal continuait à se tortiller pour se dégager de l’emprise de la servante, non plus pour repartir attaquer sa cousine, mais pour aller sauver sa sœur. Mais la domestique conservait sa poigne de fer et ne laissait aucune chance au garçon de s’échapper.

« Non ! Je vous en prie ! Non, elle est hantée ! Je vous en prie ! Elle est hantée ! Non ! » Sanglota Mischa, laissant la panique prendre le dessus sur elle.

La chambre rouge était la pièce de la maison où l’ancien propriétaire, disait-on, avait mis fin à ses jours. Elle était réputée hantée, rumeur que Chiyo avait pris plaisir à répandre. On pouvait régulièrement y entendre des sons étranges et autres craquements, quand une personne passait près de la chambre. Pour Hannibal, ce n’était qu’une stupide invention créée par sa cousine. Il avait déjà du mal à croire en l’existence de dieu, alors celle des fantômes, balivernes ! Les bruits lugubres qui s’échappaient de la pièce étaient dû à l’ancienneté de la maison, au bois qui craquait et au vent qui s’infiltrait dans la vieille cheminée. Beaucoup de choses avaient une explication scientifique pour le jeune garçon. Mais pour Mischa, qui était plus jeune et naïve, mais également, plus croyante, la chambre rouge était hantée par l’esprit de l’ancien propriétaire et elle avait terriblement peur de cette pièce.

Hannibal fût rapidement enfermé à double tour dans le petit placard qui jouxtait la chambre rouge. Il frappait contre la porte, cherchant à s’échapper pour rejoindre sa sœur, qu’il entendait hurler de peur. Depuis son placard, il pouvait facilement imaginer que les deux servantes tentaient d’enfermer la petite fille dans la chambre, malgré les supplications de celle-ci.

« Si vous ne restez pas tranquille, vous serez ligotée. Nous faisons cela pour votre bien. Priez pour votre pardon, ou quelque chose de terrible va descendre par cette cheminée et vous attraper. » Répondit l’une des femmes à Mischa.

Les voix étaient étouffées et peu audibles depuis l’endroit où se trouvait Hannibal, mais il pouvait facilement entendre ce qu’il se passait dans la pièce voisine. De la même manière, il put entendre les pas des deux femmes qui devaient s’éloigner de la petite fille, pour se diriger vers la sortie. La porte de la chambre rouge claqua, avant d’être également verrouillée à double tour. Puis, Hannibal entendit à nouveau des pas se diriger la sortie. Mischa avait dû marcher vers la porte, car il distingua sa voix fluette, à travers les coups de poings qu’elle assénait à la cloison.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Pitié, tante Murasaki ! S’il vous plaît ! Criait-t-elle.  
\- Mischa, s’il te plait, écoute-moi. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. La chambre n’est pas hantée. » Tenta Hannibal pour rassurer et calmer sa sœur, malgré leur séparation.

Mais la peur avait submergé la petite fille et elle n’arrivait pas à entendre pas les propos de son grand-frère. Elle continuait à frapper la porte, mais rapidement, ses forces l’abandonnèrent et les coups furent de plus en plus espacés, jusqu’à complètement s’arrêter. Hannibal se demandait pourquoi sa sœur avait arrêté de se battre, quand il entendit d’étranges bruits venant de la chambre rouge. Les sons durèrent quelques secondes avant de cesser également. Puis, un énorme vacarme se fit entendre, suivi des cris hystériques de Mischa et de nouveaux coups contre la porte. Quelque chose avait dû effrayer l’enfant et Hannibal tenta à nouveau de calmer sa cadette, depuis son placard.

« Mischa, s’il te plait, écoute-moi. Ce n’est rien. Il n’y a pas de fantôme. La chambre n’est pas hantée. »

Le jeune garçon entendit alors un énorme boum contre la porte de la pièce voisine, puis le silence.

« Mischa ? Mischa ?! Mischa !!! » Hurla Hannibal, terrorisé à l’idée que sa petite sœur s’était blessée et était en danger.

Dans la chambre rouge, le calme était revenu. Le nuage de poussière et de suie qui était tombé du conduit de la cheminée, et qui avait effrayé la petite fille blonde, tombait doucement au sol et sur les meubles de la pièce. Petit à petit, une fine couche recouvrait le tout, y compris le corps inconscient de l’enfant, qui gisait devant la porte.

*******

« Savez-vous, Hannibal et Mischa Lecter, où les malfaisants vont après la mort ? » Demanda l’homme d’église aux deux enfants, entre deux gorgées de thé.

Lady Murasaki, après l’incident qu’il y avait eu quelques jours auparavant, avait décidé de faire venir M. Crawford, un clergyman qui était également le directeur et trésorier de l'école de Lowood. La violence qu’avait exercé Hannibal à l’encontre de sa cousine Chiyo, avait servi de prétexte idéal à sa tante pour enfin se débarrasser de ses deux horribles orphelins.

Le pensionnat de Lowood était réputé pour être un établissement très dur, strict, créé pour éduquer pour les enfants pauvres et orphelins. On racontait que les pensionnaires dormaient dans des chambres froides, mangeaient des repas bien maigres et étaient vêtus de vêtements fins, été comme hiver. Et c’était dans cet endroit qu’Hannibal et Mischa iraient vivre très prochainement.

Quand ils seraient enfin loin de chez elle, Lady Murasaki enverrait une lettre à son époux, pour le prévenir de ce changement de situation. Elle n’hésiterait pas à raconter l’horrible comportement qu’avait eu le jeune garçon à l’encontre de leur fille, ainsi que les nombreuses autres altercations qu’il y avait eu depuis le départ du Comte. Son neveu et sa nièce étaient d’immondes créatures, venues de l’enfer pour la tourmenter et ils méritaient d’être envoyé à Lowood.

« Ils vont en enfer, répondit timidement Mischa.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que l’enfer ? Demanda M. Crawford.  
\- Un gouffre rempli de feu.  
\- Voudriez-vous tomber dans ce gouffre et brûler à jamais ?  
\- Non monsieur. »

Hannibal regardait l’homme d’église, puis sa tante, tout en conservant un visage sans expression. Il tenait la main de sa petite sœur, qui était debout à ses côtés, tout en la laissant répondre aux questions de M. Crawford. Le garçon n’avait jamais réellement cru en l’existence de dieu. Pour lui, beaucoup de choses pouvaient être expliqué par un raisonnement scientifique. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait beaucoup lu et appris, grâce à son père, qui était un homme très cultivé et sage. Le Comte Lecter avait transmis sa passion, son goût pour les études et les arts à son fils. Et durant les quelques mois qu’il avait vécu aux côtés de son oncle Robert, celui-ci avait continué cet enseignement, admiratif devant l’intelligence de l’enfant. Certes, son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas d’avoir réponse à tout, et beaucoup de choses restaient encore mystérieuses, sans réponses. Mais il avait du mal à penser qu’au-dessus de lui, une entité était responsable du sort de ce monde ou du rappel de ses parents à ses côtés. Non, pour Hannibal, si dieu existait, alors il était aussi mauvais que les hommes, qui étaient créés à son image. Et pour le moment, l’enfant voyait plus cette entité comme maléfique, au vu de tous les drames que lui et sa sœur avaient vécus.

Mais Mischa, qui était bien plus jeune que son frère, et plus naïve, était également plus croyante. Leur mère, qui avait été une femme très pieuse, leur avait appris très tôt à être de bons fidèles, à ne pas fauter pour tenter le diable et ainsi, éviter une vie pleine de vices. La mort de leurs parents et les tourments que leurs infligeaient Chiyo et Lady Murasaki, étaient pour Mischa, des épreuves envoyées par Dieu, pour tenter de les corrompre elle et son frère. Et chaque soir, la petite fille priait avec ses mots d’enfant pour le salut de leurs âmes, espérant que leurs parents décédés veillaient sur eux depuis le ciel.

« Comment pouvez-vous l'éviter ? Continua de demander M. Crawford aux deux enfants.  
\- En pr...  
\- Il faut que nous restions en bonne santé et que l’on ne meure pas. » Répondit Hannibal d’un ton ferme, après avoir coupé la parole de sa cadette.

L’enfer, le jeune garçon avait parfois plus de difficulté avec cette notion, comme celle du paradis. Quand il regardait sa tante et sa cousine, il se surprenait à douter de ses croyances et connaissances. Comment deux personnes, aussi mauvaises et fourbes, pouvaient exister ? Le diable ou une entité démoniaque, devait être derrière tout cela, car il ne trouvait aucun raisonnement plausible qui pouvait expliquer un tel comportement. Et imaginer que ses défunts parents veillaient sur lui et Mischa, depuis le ciel, était une chose réconfortante pour l’enfant.

À cette réponse, M. Crawford soupira et regarda Lady Murasaki. Cette simple phrase prononcée par le jeune garçon, semblait avérer les propos de la belle japonaise : les deux enfants, et particulièrement le garçon, étaient des pêcheurs qu’il faudrait corriger et remettre sur le droit chemin.

« Quelle est leur ascendance ? Demanda-t-il à la tante d’Hannibal et Mischa.  
\- Ils sont orphelins. Leur père était le frère de mon mari. Quand il nous est partit pour Madère, il m’a demandé de prendre soin d’eux. Je les ai toujours traités comme les miens. » Répondit-elle, avant de s’arrêter et de soupirer.

Elle regarda pendant quelques secondes la tasse de thé qu’elle tenait entre ses mains, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Si vous les acceptez à l’école Lowood, M. Crawford, surveillez-les de près. »

Lady Murasaki s’arrêta à nouveau de parler, leva la tête et regarda froidement les enfants qui lui faisaient face. Elle s’attarda plus particulièrement sur Hannibal, qui la dévisageait.

« Ils ont du venin plein le cœur, et cela me peine de dire que leur pire défaut est la malhonnêteté.  
\- Soyez tranquille, nous déracinerons la malice de ces petites plantes ingrates, répondit l’homme d’église.  
\- Et leurs vacances, ils les passeront à Lowood. » Termina Lady Murasaki, avant de mettre un terme à la conversation en prenant la petite cloche qui se situait près d’elle, sur la table qui jouxtait le canapé.

Elle fit tinter l’instrument, ce qui alerta les domestiques que l’entretien avec M. Crawford était fini. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce, pour ramener l’homme vers la sortie, ainsi que les deux enfants dans leur chambre.

« Vous pouvez partir. » Murmura la femme, sans prêter un regard à Hannibal et Mischa.

La petite fille se laissa emporter par la servante pour rejoindre sa destination, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son frère. Le garçon s’avança d’un pas vers sa tante, avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous avez dit que nous étions des menteurs. C’est faux. Si nous l’étions, nous aurions dit que nous vous aimons, et nous ne l’avons pas dit. Vous me rebutez plus que quiconque au monde. Les gens pensent que vous êtes bonne, mais vous êtes méchante et avez le cœur dur. Je dirais à tout le monde ce que vous avez fait, dit-il d’une voix dure.  
\- Il faut corriger les enfants, répondit Lady Murasaki.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas malhonnêtes.  
\- Mais vous êtes passionnés, surtout toi.  
\- Mon oncle Robert est loin, et mon père et ma mère sont au ciel. Ils sauront que vous nous détestez à mort. Ils verront tout ce que vous faites et vous jugeront, Mme Murasaki.  
\- Sortez. » Souffla-t-elle, le regard troublé face aux accusations qu’Hannibal venait de proférer à son encontre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le voyage en calèche pour Lowood dura une journée entière. Hannibal et Mischa furent mis dans la voiture un matin de bonne heure et ils arrivèrent à l’école, à la nuit tombante. Il faisait froid, le temps était humide et un épais brouillard s’était installé. De plus, l’établissement, vu de l’extérieur, ressemblait plus à une église qu’à une école.

Ce fut Mme Crawford qui les accueilli et comme son époux, elle semblait froide, sévère et stricte. Ses longs cheveux noir bouclés étaient tirés en chignon, et le tout était recouvert d’un bonnet blanc. Elle portait de petites lunettes argentées, qui accentuait son air pincé et acariâtre, ainsi qu’une longue robe noire. Un tablier gris autour de sa taille et un épais manteau gris foncé, complétait sa tenue. À peine les enfants étaient descendus de la calèche, qu’ils furent emmenés par elle vers l’entrée du pensionnat.

Arrivé à destination, M. Crawford les y attendait. D’un simple regard, il désigna à sa femme la petite Mischa, tandis qu’il s’approcha d’Hannibal.

« L’école Lowood n’est pas mixte. Vous vivrez séparément. Il vous est interdit de vous voir ou de vous parler en dehors des heures autorisées. Monsieur Lecter, suivez-moi maintenant. Phyllis, je te laisse t’occuper de Mademoiselle Lecter. »

Les deux orphelins se regardèrent, paniqués par cette nouvelle auquel ils n’étaient pas préparés. Comment Hannibal pouvait protéger Mischa si elle n’était pas à ses côtés ? Ce n’était pas possible. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés. Pas ainsi, pas aussi brutale. Mais sans avoir eu le temps de s’étreindre une dernière fois ou de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux enfants furent emmenés chacun de leur côté.

Hannibal suivit M. Crawford, qui lui fit parcourir plusieurs couloirs sombres. Quelques bougies illuminaient faiblement le chemin, tandis que la lanterne que le directeur du pensionnat avait à la main, éclairait lugubrement le reste. Les ombres que l’homme et le garçon projetaient sur les parois en pierre, prenaient des formes étranges, voir même grotesques. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, qui était comme le reste, froide et faiblement éclairée. Plusieurs garçons d’âges divers étaient déjà présents et certains toussaient. Une partie attendait de passer devant une femme, probablement une enseignante, pour montrer leurs mains et indiquer qu’elles étaient propres.

« Suivant. Montrez-moi vos mains. » Répétait la femme à chaque enfant qui se présentait devant elle.

Le jeune garçon suivit M. Crawford, jusqu’à ce qu’un homme, caché dans l’ombre, lui demanda de s’arrêter. Le directeur continua son chemin jusqu’à l’enseignante pour lui parler, désignant Hannibal d’un mouvement de tête. La personne qui avait arrêté l’orphelin, était également un enseignant de l’école. Il commença à retirer les vêtements d’Hannibal, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus qu’en sous-vêtements. Un courant d’air froid passa dans la pièce et l’enfant se mit à grelotter.

« Restez-là. » Indiqua le professeur, avant de repartir avec les vêtements d’Hannibal.

Le jeune garçon essaya de se tenir immobile, malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps chétif. Il observait la pièce, les autres enfants et l’enseignante qui avait repris son travail, après que M. Crawford soit parti. Puis, rapidement, il se demanda où était sa petite sœur, si elle allait bien, si elle n’avait pas trop peur et si elle aussi subissait ce déshabillage. Il se moquait qu’on le maltraite, qu’on lui fasse subir à nouveau une vie de calvaire dans ce nouvel environnement, mais il refusait qu’on fasse subir le même sort à Mischa. Elle n’avait rien fait pour mériter tout cela et ne pas pouvoir la protéger des possibles brimades et autres punitions injustes, angoissait Hannibal au point de lui donner envie de vomir.

_Mon nom est Hannibal Fell._

_Qui peut-on quérir pour vous aider ?_

_Personne. Il ne faut pas que l’on me trouve._

*******

Le soleil venait de se lever, il faisait beau et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement. La journée s’annonçait radieuse, et pourtant, Hannibal avait le cœur lourd. Assis sur le lit dans lequel il avait dormis et s’était reposé depuis plusieurs jours, l’homme contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vide et les pensées tournées vers… Non, il ne devait plus penser à lui.

Il se leva finalement, retirant sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler les vêtements secs et propres qui l’attendait sur la commode. Nu, sentant les rayons du soleil caresser et réchauffer sa peau, Hannibal regarda une nouvelle fois le paysage par la fenêtre, avant de se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées.

*******

« Liez-moi à Vous d’un lien d’amour inséparable. Ceux qui Vous aiment, et eux seuls, seront satisfaits, car sans Vous, toute chose est vide et vaine. Amen. »

St. Mason termina sa prière avant d’entamer le petit-déjeuner. Assis à la même table, Margot et Cordell avaient la tête penchée en avant, les mains jointes, pour prier et écouter les paroles sacrées du pasteur. Ils murmurèrent également un « Amen » pour bénir leur repas, quelques secondes après St. Mason. Hannibal, également présent à table, murmura lui aussi un « Amen ».

Le repas débuta, chacun dégustait son petit-déjeuner, laissant les chocs des cuillères contre les assiettes creuses briser le silence qui s’était installé. Au bout de quelques secondes, Margot commença à parler.

« Qu’il est bon de vous voir, M. Fell. Nous pensions la semaine dernière vous accompagner vers une tombe anonyme, dit-elle en arborant un timide sourire.  
\- Elle a lu _The Bride of Lindorf_ et voilà que tout n’est que vierges abattues et morts spectaculaires pour elle. » Rétorqua Cordell d’un ton moqueur.

Margot foudroya du regard l’assistant de son frère, tandis qu’Hannibal arrêta de manger, pour répondre calmement.

« Désolé pour tous ces problèmes.  
\- Mais non, voyons. Rien d’enthousiasmant n’est arrivé depuis le sermon de St. Mason sur la chute de Babylone. » Rétorqua rapidement la jeune femme.

Son frère s’arrêta à son tour de manger, puis lui lancer également un regard remplit de sévérité. Margot, honteuse d’avoir parlé si rapidement, se tut et laissa ses joues s’empourprer. Elle avait peur d’avoir fait mauvaise impression auprès du mystérieux convive qu’il avait recueillis quelques jours plus tôt.

« J’espère ne pas manger trop longtemps à vos dépens, M. Verger, ajouta Hannibal à l’égard de son hôte.  
\- Alors, dites-moi où vous placer, demanda le pasteur.  
\- Indiquez-moi juste où trouver du travail. C’est tout ce que je souhaite.  
\- Vous êtes trop faible. Pas vrai, Cordell ? Ne put s’empêcher de dire Margot.  
\- En effet, restez avec nous pour le moment. » Répondit le troisième homme de la table.

Margot se mit à sourire suite à cette réponse, tandis que son frère ainé, agacé par la situation, interpella la jeune femme.

« Tu retournes à ton poste à la fin du mois. Que fera M. Fell alors ? »

À cette question, sa sœur ne sut quoi répondre et avala quelques gorgées d’eau pour éviter de dire plus de bêtises. St. Mason regarda Hannibal, qui dégustait silencieusement son repas, avant de réfléchir rapidement à comment trouver ou occuper ce nouvel habitant.

« Je m’efforcerai de vous aider, si c’est ce que vous voulez.  
\- De tout mon cœur, monsieur. » Répondit à nouveau Hannibal, d’une voix toujours aussi calme.

St. Mason repris quelques bouchées de son repas, avant de relancer la conversation avec l’homme qui lui faisait face.

« L’école où vous étiez, M. Fell, cette institution charitable, à quoi vous a-t-elle préparé ? »

_Un coup de baguette en bois contre le dos…_   
_Puis un gémissement de douleur…_

« Était-ce une éducation exhaustive ? »

Hannibal reposa alors sa cuillère, essuya ses lèvres à l’aide de sa serviette, avant de lever la tête et regarder St. Mason pour lui répondre.

« Des plus exhaustives qui soient. »

*******

« Un peu d’esprit… Commença l’enseignante.  
\- Un peu d’esprit… Reprirent en chœur les élèves.  
\- … aidera…  
\- … aidera…  
\- … un homme chanceux.  
\- … un homme chanceux.  
\- Encore une fois. Un peu d’esprit…  
\- Un peu d’esprit…  
\- … aidera…  
\- … aidera… »

Le jeune Hannibal Lecter arrêta de répéter la leçon, profitant de ce moment où l’enseignante ne les regardait pas, pour se retourner. Derrière lui, vers le fond de la grande salle où se tenait la majorité des cours, il pouvait observer une petite fille dont les boucles couleur beurre frais dépassaient de son bonnet gris. Mischa. Elle et d’autres fillettes étaient également en train d’étudier, notant diverses choses sur leurs ardoises. L’enfant, qui relevait la tête pour mieux réfléchir, vît son grand frère et lui sourit, comme pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien, qu’il ne devait pas se faire de soucis. Mais, malgré tout, Hannibal avait peur pour sa cadette.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les deux orphelins étaient arrivés à Lowood. Les journées étaient dures et épuisantes, car la vie y était éprouvante. L’établissement était vieux, laissant entrer les courants d’air facilement. Les repas étaient mauvais et pauvres. Tandis que les uniformes qu’ils portaient tous, étaient peu épais, laissant souvent les enfants grelotter du matin au soir. Nombreux étaient ceux qui tombaient malades. D’ailleurs, quelques-uns d’entre eux n’avaient pas survécus à l’hiver qui avait été particulièrement rude. La réputation de l’école, qu’Hannibal avait entendue lorsqu’il vivait auprès de son oncle et de sa tante, s’était malheureusement avérée vraie. Et chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois passé à Lowood était une torture pour le jeune garçon, qui s’inquiétait pour sa petite sœur.

Mischa, du haut de ses cinq ans, avait perdu plusieurs kilos, la rendant maigre et plus petite que les autres. Ses joues roses et rondes étaient devenues légèrement creuses et blanches. Hannibal, en dehors des heures autorisées où il pouvait aller voir sa cadette, arrivait parfois à se faufiler dans la partie de l’école réservée aux filles, apportant avec lui un morceau de pain ou un gâteau sec. Il espérait ainsi que cette ration supplémentaire apaiserait un peu la faim qui se lisait sur le visage de la fillette.

« Lecter ! » Cria soudainement Phyllis Crawford, qui surveillait parfois les différentes classes, quand elle n’enseignait pas.

La femme du directeur du pensionnat marcha rapidement en direction du jeune garçon, qui s’était fait surprendre à ne plus écouter et réciter la leçon.

« Je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude devant moi. » Cria-t-elle à nouveau, avant de pointer un endroit du sol avec sa baguette en bois qui lui servait à punir les mauvais élèves.

Hannibal se leva et se faufila entre ses camarades de classe pour atteindre la zone indiquée par Mme Crawford. Il se tourna, courba le dos et serra les dents, prêt à encaisser les coups de baguette. L’enseignante agrippa le jeune garçon par une épaule, leva sa baguette et se prépara à frapper le dos de l’orphelin. Son geste fût alors stoppé par l’arrivé de M. Crawford dans la salle.

L’homme venait parfois inspecter les classes, essayant comme sa femme, de débusquer les mauvais élèves pour les punir. Ses visites étaient irrégulières, mais inspiraient toujours la terreur chez la plupart des enfants. L’homme, habillé de son habit noir, était craint et respecté de tous. Il était souvent injuste et plus cruel que sa femme concernant les châtiments corporels. Il aimait également humilier ceux qui n’étaient pas sur le « droit chemin » comme il aimait souvent dire.

« Tout le monde debout. » Demanda l’un des enseignants aux élèves.

Ceux-ci exécutèrent rapidement cet ordre. Mischa, qui regardait horrifiée la scène, s’était également levée, tenant entre ses petites mains son ardoise.

« Je vois que vous mortifiez la chair de ce garçon, indiqua l’homme d’église.  
\- Monsieur, il n’était pas… Commença son épouse.  
\- C’est votre tâche de faire qu’il soit contrit et se sacrifie. Continuez. » Indiqua l’homme, ne laissant pas son interlocutrice poursuivre sa réponse.

Mme Crawford s’approcha à nouveau d’Hannibal, agrippa une fois de plus son épaule, exécutant les mêmes gestes qu’elle avait entamé avant la visite de son époux. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle put frapper le dos du garçon avec sa baguette.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. À chaque coup qu’Hannibal encaissait, l’enfant tentait de réprimer un cri de souffrance. En temps normal, il était plutôt résistant et savait faire abstraction de la douleur. Mais avec la fatigue et la faim qui le tiraillait souvent, son corps était épuisé et avait du mal à supporter les coups. C’est au cinquième coup de baguette que le jeune garçon laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Gémissement qui suffit à Mischa pour laisser tomber son ardoise, qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux au sol. Choquée par la scène qu’elle observait, les yeux remplies de larmes, ses bras avaient perdu la force nécessaire pour tenir l’objet.

« La petite sœur. » Murmura M. Crawford, qui s’était retourné suite au bruit de l’impact.

Son épouse avait stoppé le châtiment corporel, regardant sévèrement la fillette, prête à commencer une nouvelle punition. Hannibal regardait sa cadette avec un air grave sur le visage. Comme il avait peur pour elle et pour ce qu’elle allait subir.

*******

« Voici le piédestal de l’infamie, et vous y resterez toute la journée. Vous n’aurez rien à manger ni à boire, car vous devez apprendre à quel point la vie de pécheresse est aride. Les enfants, je vous exhorte à l’exclure, à la repousser à partir de ce jour. Retenez la main de l’amitié et refusez votre amour à Mischa Lecter, la menteuse. »

Ainsi avait été annoncée la punition de la fillette, après l’avoir fait monter sur un tabouret en bois. Hannibal avait eu très peur quand Mischa avait dû se présenter aux époux Crawford, craignant que sa petite sœur ne subisse le même sort que lui. Elle était si petite, si fragile, que la baguette de bois serait assez solide pour briser l’enfant, lui cassant plusieurs os. Mais, au lieu des coups, le directeur de l’école avait décidé que l’élève subirait une punition à la fois physique et mentale. Et Hannibal n’avait pu intervenir, aider sa cadette, car lui-même avait été rapidement emmené par l’une des enseignantes, dans une autre salle, où il y fut enfermé jusqu’au repas du soir.

*******

Mischa avait pleuré longuement, mais n’avait pas osé prononcer un son, de peur que sa punition ne devienne plus sévère si l’un des adultes l’entendait sangloter. Ses larmes avaient coulé silencieusement le long de ses joues pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu’à que l’épuisement. La nuit tombait doucement et plusieurs professeurs allumaient les bougies pour éclairer les lieux. Et l’enfant, toujours debout sur son tabouret, attendait qu’on lui ordonne de descendre. Mais l’ordre ne venait pas.

Les garçons venaient de terminer leur repas et repartaient vers leur dortoir. Hannibal, qui avait eu l’autorisation de manger, avait réussi à cacher un morceau de pain dans l’une de ses manches. Quand son groupe passa près de sa petite sœur, il ralentit sa cadence de marche, pour être le dernier de la file. D’un geste rapide, il se précipita vers la fillette pour lui demander pardon dans leur langue maternelle. Les deux enfants se serrèrent tant bien que mal, profitant de cette tendre étreinte pour se demander comment chacun allait. Puis, après quelques secondes, Hannibal glissa dans les petits doigts de Mischa le morceau de pain qu’il avait gardé pour elle, embrassa son front, tout en lui demandant à nouveau pardon. Il dépêcha alors de regagner la file qui avait avancé sans lui, en courant silencieusement.


	4. Chapter 4

C’était le début de l’été et les températures commençaient à être plus clémentes. Certaines journées étaient encore très pluvieuses, mais l’atmosphère était bien plus agréable que celle qu’il y avait eu durant l’hiver. Quelques mois s’étaient écoulés depuis ce jour où Hannibal et Mischa avaient été tour à tour punis. Et en ce début d’après-midi, les deux enfants profitaient des quelques instants qu’ils étaient autorisés à partagés ensemble.

« Mme Crawford dit qu’elle nous punis pour notre bien. Elle dit que nos péchés la tourmentent. Murmura la petite fille à son frère, alors qu’ils étaient cachés à l’ombre d’un bosquet.  
\- Qu’elle essaye de te frapper et je briserai son fouet.  
\- Elle en trouverait un autre. Et père disait que la vie est trop courte pour la nourrir de haine. »

Hannibal regarda sa petite sœur et fut surpris par ses propos. C’était rare qu’elle évoque l’un de leurs parents et plus particulièrement leur père. Mischa était plus attachée à leur mère et dû au fait d’être plus croyante que son frère, elle citait plus souvent les paroles de leur pieuse génitrice. Quel ne fut alors son choc quand il entendit la petite fille prononcer ces paroles pleines de sagesse, qui venaient de leur défunt père.

Au bout de quelques secondes d’étonnement, Hannibal se mit à réfléchir pour trouver une réponse face à cette phrase. Mais, il ne trouva rien de pertinent à dire et ne poussa qu’un soupir. C’était vrai, la vie était trop courte pour la passer à haïr les autres. Lady Murasaki était le parfait exemple pour le jeune garçon : elle était tout ce qu’il ne voulait pas être ou devenir une fois adulte.

« Chez notre tante, nous étions seuls et méprisés. Elle pensait que nous pouvions faire sans un peu d'amour ou de gentillesse, murmura Hannibal.  
\- Tu es aimé, grand frère. » Répondit Mischa à son interlocuteur, lui souriant avec tendresse.

L’enfant fut une nouvelle fois surpris et émue par les propos de cette petite sœur qui avait bien grandit en si peu de temps, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il s’approcha d’elle et l’enlaça. S’il n’avait pas été son grand frère, s’il n’avait pas à se montrer si fort et courageux face à Mischa, il se serait probablement laissé aller dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé pleurer quelques instants durant cette embrassade, mais Hannibal s’y refusait, ravalant ses larmes et continuant à jouer au grand frère protecteur.

« Mère disait aussi qu’il y a un monde invisible autour de nous, un royaume d’esprits chargés de nous protéger. Ne les vois-tu pas, grand frère ? »

*******

« Hannibal ? »

Margot s’avançait lentement vers l’homme, après l’avoir observé de loin. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait cessé de dessiner, regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre, perdus dans ses réflexions. C’est en entendant son prénom que l’homme se réveilla, regardant alors la jeune femme, avant de lui sourire.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose ?  
\- Vous êtes déjà occupé. Puis-je regarder ? » Demanda-t-elle en rougissant, après avoir désigné les feuilles de papiers qui étaient posées sur les genoux d’Hannibal.

Il opina de la tête et laissa Margot s’approcher plus de lui, pour lui montrer les quelques dessins qu’il avait esquissé. La jeune femme se pencha et regarda avec émerveillement le tout, époustouflée par la qualité des portraits qui peuplaient essentiellement les diverses feuilles. Elle en prit quelques-unes, pour observer les œuvres de plus près.

« C’est magnifique. » S’exclama Margot, toujours impressionnée par le talent artistique d’Hannibal.

Elle regarda à nouveau l’homme, qui lui souriait, comme s’il était heureux de voir le bonheur que pouvait procurer ses dessins à la jeune femme. Celle-ci était plus jeune qu’Hannibal et sa candeur, la fraîcheur qu’elle dégageait, lui rappelait de bons souvenirs d’un temps révolu. Même s’il ne l’avait que très peu montré, il appréciait Margot. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais des amis proches, ils resteraient probablement de simples connaissances, mais cela suffisait amplement à l’homme. Il ne désirait plus se lier aux gens, préférant la compagnie de la solitude et du silence.

Margot, qui s’était remise à regarder les dessins, s’aperçut alors qu’un des portraits lui était particulièrement familier.

« St. Mason… S’exclama subitement la jeune femme, qui se précipita vers son frère, qui travaillait dans un coin de la pièce, pour lui montrer le dessin.  
\- Non, Margot, je vous en prie… » Murmura Hannibal, qui se leva pour rattraper la sœur du clergyman.

Plus rapide que l’homme, Margot montra l’œuvre à son frère, qui la regarda avec attention. Cordell, qui était assis à côté de St. Mason, observa le dessin également, avant de se mettre à sourire à la vue de celui-ci, quand il comprit pourquoi la jeune femme désirait montrer le tout à son ainé.

« Regardez comme Hannibal est habile. » S’exclama à nouveau Margot.

Le clergyman attrapa la feuille de papier, observant le portrait qui avait été dessiné. Surpris par le sujet de l’œuvre, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, pour fumer sa pipe. Un nuage de tabac s’échappa de ses lèvres quand il prit la parole.

« C’est ainsi que vous me percevez, M. Fell ? » Demanda St. Mason en regardant son portrait, qu’Hannibal avait dessiné.

Les deux hommes s’observèrent alors en silence, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, sans répondre, Hannibal se rassit sur sa chaise, tout en continuant de regarder le frère de Margot.

« Et bien, quel air sévère j’ai. » Ajouta St. Mason, observant à nouveau son portrait qui semblait le dévisager d’un regard froid.

*******

« Hannibal. » Murmura Mischa en apercevant son grand frère.

D’un geste lent, elle tendit sa petite main vers le garçon.

« Tu es gelé. Tes pieds sont nus. Retourne dans ton lit et couvre-toi. » Murmura à nouveau l’enfant à l’encontre de son aîné.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d’un an que les deux enfants vivaient à Lowood. L’hiver était de nouveau arrivé, mais cette fois, de manière précoce. En ce mois de novembre, qui était presque terminé, les températures étaient déjà glaciales et une épidémie de tuberculose sévissait dans l’école. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà tombés malades, certains en étaient même décédés. Et malheureusement, Mischa avait attrapé cette terrible maladie.

Après plusieurs tentatives, le jeune Hannibal avait réussi à s’échapper de son dortoir, pour rejoindre celui des filles. Il ne pouvait laisser sa petite sœur, alors que cette dernière souffrait. La tuberculose avait davantage affaibli l’enfant de six ans, qui était déjà bien trop maigre pour son âge. Son visage émacié, qui avait été autrefois rond et resplendissant de santé, était pâle et couvert de sueur. Sa peau blanche et ses joues roses avaient disparus depuis fort longtemps.

Mischa toussa, son petit corps tremblant à chaque quinte. Hannibal se pencha alors vers elle, soulevant les maigres couvertures, avant de se glisser dans le lit de sa sœur. Il avait froid, ou comme lui avait indiqué la petite fille, il était gelé. Mais le garçon refusait de repartir dans son lit, préférant rester aux côtés de sa sœur. Dans son esprit d’enfant et de grand frère, Hannibal espérait que sa présence réconforterait Mischa, lui donnant plus de forces pour combattre la maladie, tandis que son corps se réchaufferait suffisamment pour apaiser les frissons qui parcourait la fillette.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux orphelins se regardèrent, tout en se tenant la main.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Osa demander Hannibal.  
\- Je suis heureuse, grand frère. Je rentre chez nous, murmura Mischa.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le jeune garçon observa sa cadette, tout en lui relevant une boucle blonde qui était tombée sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Mischa avait voulu dire.

« Je retourne auprès de Dieu. Je vais revoir père et mère. » Répondit l’enfant.

Hannibal ne put alors retenir ses larmes. Il serra d’avantage la petite main froide qu’il tenait, s’accrochant à cette dernière de manière désespérée. Il savait que ce geste était futile. Il savait, malgré ses douze ans, à quel point la tuberculose était mortelle. Et il savait que Mischa, son adorable petite sœur, la personne qu’il aimait et chérissait le plus au monde, allait bientôt le quitter.

« Ne soit pas triste. Tu as la passion de la vie. Un jour, tu atteindras les rives de la béatitude. » Murmura à nouveau la fillette, avant de tousser à nouveau.

Son frère continuait de pleurer, l’observant silencieusement. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu’il y avait encore de l’espoir et qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de l’abandonner. Il aurait voulu également lui hurler combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger, comme il se l’était promis. Et enfin, il aurait voulu lui dire combien il l’aimait de toute son âme, de tout son petit cœur, qui se brisait au fil des minutes qu’ils passaient ensemble. Mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge, qui restait nouée. Et Hannibal restait muet, écoutant Mischa, tout en laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

« Ne me laisse pas. J’aime que tu sois là. » Ajouta la petite fille, qui commençait petit à petit à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Mischa, depuis sa naissance, avait été comme son ombre, son double, voir même, comme son propre enfant. Et bientôt, elle ne serait plus là.

« Je reste là. » Réussit alors à murmurer Hannibal.

Il se rapprocha suffisamment de la petite fille, pour y déposer un baiser sur son front humide.

« Personne ne nous séparera. » Ajouta-t-il.

Les deux enfants s’endormirent alors dans les bras de l’un et de l’autre.

*******

Le lendemain matin, ce fut l’une des enseignantes qui découvrit les deux orphelins. Aidée par un autre collègue, les deux professeurs constatèrent rapidement le décès de la petite fille, qui gisait auprès de son grand frère toujours endormi. La femme recouvrit d’un drap blanc le petit corps inanimé de la fillette, après avoir récité une courte prière, tandis que l’homme souleva le garçon, en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, pour éviter de le réveiller.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait doucement du lit de Mischa, Hannibal se réveilla et aperçut quelques boucles blondes qui dépassait du drap. Il commença à se tortiller pour se dégager des bras du professeur, mais l’adulte tint bon. Malgré tous ces efforts, le futur comte Lecter ne réussit pas à s’enfuir, ne pouvant que crier, hurler le prénom de sa petite sœur, qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais.

« Mischa ! Mischa ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal regardait le chariot s’éloigner au loin, emportant avec lui Margot, qui partait à nouveau étudier loin de chez elle. La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer son frère et Cordell, ainsi que cet homme encore si mystérieux qu’ils avaient secouru quelques semaines auparavant. Puis, elle disparut dans l’épais brouillard qui recouvrait petit à petit la lande.

« M. Verger ? Je me demandais si vous aviez entendu parler d’un travail pour moi, demanda soudainement Hannibal à l’encontre de son hôte, qui était à ses côtés.  
\- Je vous ai déjà trouvé un emploi. J’attendais pour vous le dire, car il est humble et je crains votre mépris, lui répondit St. Mason.  
\- Je suis prêt à faire n’importe quoi. »

L’homme s’avança vers son interlocuteur, pour arriver à sa hauteur et ainsi, le regarder dans les yeux. Le premier désirait prouver sa détermination à vouloir exercer un travail, tandis que l’autre tentait de juger de la véracité des propos qu’il venait d’entendre. Finalement, l’homme d’église soupira, avant de reprendre la conversation entamée, tout en se dirigeant vers leur demeure. Cordell les suivait, préférant rester silencieux et en arrière.

« J’ai pris la paroisse il y a deux ans. Il n’y avait pas d’école. J’en ai ouvert une pour garçons. Je veux en ouvrir une pour filles. La maîtresse aura un logis payé par des bienfaiteurs et recevra 15 livres par année. Vous voyez comme c’est modeste. Et comme vous êtes également un homme, je ne voulais pas vous horrifié avec cette proposition.  
\- M. Verger, merci. J’accepte. De tout mon cœur, répondit Hannibal en souriant poliment à son interlocuteur.  
\- Mais avez-vous bien compris ? C’est une école de village, des filles de villageois. Que ferez-vous de tous vos beaux talents ? Demanda l’homme, surpris par la réponse qu’il avait eu.  
\- Je les mettrais de côté jusqu’à ce qu’on en veuille. »

*******

St. Mason rangeait les bûches de bois dans un coin de la pièce de vie, pour que le nouveau maître d’école n’en manque pas pour les prochains jours. Un peu plus loin, Hannibal balayait le sol, tentant de chasser la poussière et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré que la porte d’entrée fût ouverte, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en pierre, réchauffait agréablement la modeste demeure. Exténué après plusieurs heures de ménage, il s’avança vers l’extérieur pour respirer un peu d’air frais. Le vent fouetta doucement son visage, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux tombèrent sur son front légèrement couvert de sueur.

_Hannibal_

Une voix l’appelait. Il ne s’agissait pas de la même qu’il avait entendu le jour où il avait rencontré St. Mason et les autres. Non, cette voix appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre. Une personne auquel Hannibal avait renoncé, lui fermant son cœur à tout jamais. Penser à cette personne, lui était insupportable et bien trop douloureux. Trop de larmes avaient été versées pour celle-ci et l’homme refusait d’en verser davantage, malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait chaque jour qu’il continuait de vivre. Puis, comme pour chasser la voix, Hannibal passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de remettre un peu d’ordre dans son apparence légèrement débraillée. Il inspira à nouveau une grande goulée d’air frais, fermant les yeux un court instant, pour les ouvrir à nouveau et observer la lande désertique qui entourait la maison.

Au bout de quelques secondes à contempler le paysage, l’homme se décida à rentrer dans sa nouvelle demeure. St. Mason l’attendait dans l’entrée, ayant terminé sa tâche et prêt à repartir chez lui. Il tentait d’épousseter son manteau et son habit, tout en commençant à s’adresser au nouveau maître des lieux.

« Vous serez très seul ici.  
\- Je n’ai pas peur de la solitude. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est pas la première fois que je suis indépendant. Merci M. Verger. » Répondit calmement Hannibal, qui avait remis à nouveau sur son visage cet étrange sourire poli qu’il arborait souvent.

St. Mason le regarda, hocha de la tête et se tourna vers le mur qui était derrière lui, pour prendre son chapeau qui était suspendu à une vieille patère, avant de l’enfoncer sur sa tête. Il récupéra également son bâton, qui l’aidait à marcher jusqu’à chez lui lors des longues marches à pieds qu’il effectuait parfois, avant d’observer à nouveau son ancien invité. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha à déchiffrer les pensées de l’homme qui continuait à lui sourire, sans y parvenir. Hannibal était et restait une énigme. Puis, le clergyman s’avança vers la porte d’entrée.

« C’est petit et simple, comme je vous l’ai dit.  
\- Cela me convient très bien. » Répondit le nouvel instituteur.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu’ils s’échangèrent avant de se quitter.

*******

« Bonne route, M. Lecter. »

Les enfants de l’institut Lowood entouraient Hannibal et tous tentaient de lui dire au revoir. Le jeune homme, âgé désormais de vingt ans, avait passé neuf longues années au sein de cette école, dont plusieurs à exercer le métier de professeur, ce qui lui avait permis de mettre un peu d’argent de côté. Mais il était temps pour lui de quitter cet endroit, qu’il n’avait jamais pu appeler « maison ». Après tout, comment aurait-il pu ? C’était ici que Mischa et lui avait été abandonnés par leur tante. C’était ici également qu’ils avaient souffert de la faim et du froid. Mais surtout, c’était ici que sa chère et tendre petite sœur était morte. Et ce souvenir indélébile, comme graver au fer rouge, ne lui permettait pas de conserver une seule pensée agréable de cette école.

« Bon voyage. »

Tout en marchant vers la sortie, Hannibal continuait de sourire poliment aux enfants. C’était une expression qu’il avait réussi à adopter au fil des années, lui permettant de devenir une sorte d’énigme, un homme que l’on avait du mal à déchiffrer, comprendre. Il aimait ce sourire factice, qui était devenu pour lui une sorte de bouclier, de carapace, protégeant ses véritables pensées et émotions.

« Bonne chance, M. Lecter. »

Pendant un bref instant, Hannibal se mit à penser aux quelques années où il avait été enseigné à son tour à Lowood. Il avait essayé de rendre la vie un peu plus belle et douce à ces pauvres orphelins, par le fait d’être un professeur moins sévère que ses collègues, aimé de ses élèves et leur apprenant des notions qui leur permettrait de vivre une future vie décente. Mais le souvenir de Mischa n’avait jamais cessé de le hanter et ne lui faisant désirer plus qu’une seule chose : quitter cet endroit qu’il avait détesté depuis son arrivé.

« Au revoir M. Lecter. »

Le jeune homme était devenu, depuis le décès de sa cadette, une personne vide, d’apparence froide et agissant souvent de manière mécanique. Il ne s’était jamais pardonné la mort de sa sœur, pensant que tout ceci était une sorte de punition divine dû à son comportement de l’époque. Il pensait souvent que s’il avait été moins rempli de haine, alors peut-être que dieu aurait laissé Mischa survivre. Ainsi, au fil des années, Hannibal était devenu une personne un peu plus croyante, bien que son côté logique et rationnel étaient toujours présents. Les paroles de Mischa, qui étaient souvent des citations de textes religieux, résonnaient parfois dans sa tête, comme si la petite fille était devenue cette petite voix de la raison qui le prévenait des dangers et des erreurs à ne pas commettre, quand son esprit s’égarait. Mischa était son ange gardien, celle qui veillait sur lui, comme il avait pu le faire lorsqu’elle était encore en vie.

« Les filles ! Les garçons ! » Cria d’un ton sec une voix féminine.

Hannibal était arrivé à la porte d’entrée, qui était déjà ouverte. M. et Mme Crawford se tenaient là, sous l’un des arbres, tapis dans l’ombre. La femme, dont les cheveux bruns étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches grises et blanches, regardait de son air toujours strict et froid, cet ancien élève, désormais professeur, quitter l’établissement qu’elle dirigeait avec son époux. Ce dernier regardait lui aussi Hannibal d’un œil mauvais, chose qui n’avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre. Le jeune homme les dévisagea aussi pendant quelques secondes, repensant rapidement à toutes ces années d’humiliations et de maltraitance qu’il avait dû endurer, pour tenter de laver son corps qui était, d’après les Crawford, impur.

« Au revoir. »

Ce fut la seule parole qu’Hannibal prononça au couple, avant de continuer sa route, plus déterminé que jamais à quitter Lowood. Il ne se retournerait pas et jamais il ne reviendrait ici. Il se l’était promis à lui-même, après avoir fait ses adieux à Mischa la veille de son départ, nettoyant et fleurissant une dernière fois la tombe de cette petite fille qu’il avait tant aimée.

*******

Durant plusieurs années, Hannibal avait parcouru les villes et les campagnes anglaises, exerçant divers métiers qui lui avaient permis d’acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Mais également, qui lui avaient permis d’accéder à nouveau à des bibliothèques, dont les livres regorgeaient de savoirs qu’il avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu étudier à l’institut Lowood. L’enfant intelligent et vif d’esprit qu’il avait été, était devenu un homme à l’esprit affuté et avide de nouvelles connaissances, mais également doué dans tous les domaines qui s’étaient jusqu’alors présentés à lui. Instituteur, cuisinier, musicien, bibliothécaire, ou encore assistant chez un médecin, Hannibal n’avait eu aucun mal à apprendre les métiers qu’ils avaient exercé, pour finalement exceller dans ces derniers. Pourtant, au bout de quelques mois ou années, le jeune homme finissait toujours par quitter l’endroit où il s’était installé, cherchant sans cesse une place où il se sentirait enfin chez lui.

C’est ainsi qu’à l’âge de vingt-sept ans, Hannibal Lecter voyageait à bord d’une calèche, qui le menait vers son nouvel emploi. Il avait entendu, quelques semaines auparavant, que l’on cherchait une gouvernante, pour parfaire l’éducation d’une jeune fille de bonne famille. Il avait alors postulé pour l’emploi et s’était mis en route dès qu’il avait obtenue une réponse favorable à sa candidature.


	6. Chapter 6

« Voici Thornfield. » Cria le conducteur de la calèche, en direction de son passager.

Malgré la nuit qui tombait, Hannibal observa à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, l’immense bâtisse qui se dessinait au loin, à travers les branches d’arbres. La demeure avait l’air vieille, imposante et renvoyait une image lugubre, avec ses tours et ses murs composés de pierres sombres et grises. Certaines parties du bâtiment semblaient tomber en ruines, ce qui pouvait renforcer cet aspect terrifiant. Mais l’homme ne prêta aucune attention à l’apparence de la demeure. Il venait pour travailler, perfectionner l’éducation d’une jeune fille, non pas pour juger l’extérieur et l’intérieur de sa nouvelle maison.

À leur approche, de grandes portes en bois cochères s’ouvrirent, les laissant entrer dans la cour pavée. Un domestique les y attendait, une lanterne à la main.

*******

L’homme, qui s’était présenté sous le nom de Brian Zeller, conduisait Hannibal à travers le manoir. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils atteignirent la cuisine. Un grand feu de cheminée, qui devait également servir à préparer et cuire les divers mets, réchauffait agréablement la pièce. Le nouveau professeur pouvait sentir les effluves des anciens repas qui avaient été cuisinés quelques heures auparavant. Les odeurs se mélangeaient aux divers arômes qu’émettaient les épices et herbes et qui jonchaient les quelques étagères. Bien qu’il n’exprimait aucunes émotions sur son visage, Hannibal appréciait l’ensemble qui se présentait à lui. Le tout lui rappelait d’agréables souvenirs de son enfance, chose qui était assez rare.

« Attendez ici. » Murmura soudainement Brian, avant de prendre la valise de l’homme et de le laisser seul dans la pièce.

Pendant de longues secondes, Hannibal observa la cuisine. Il tentait de mémoriser tout ce qu’il voyait, pour s’imprégner des lieux et comprendre son fonctionnement. Puis, du coin de l’œil, il put voir que le couloir dans lequel le domestique s’était enfoncé peu de temps auparavant, s’illuminait à nouveau. Une silhouette s’avançait vers l’homme, un bougeoir à la main. Il s’agissait d’une femme, d’environ cinquante ans, habillée d’une belle et épaisse robe sombre en tartan. Le col en dentelle blanche était décoré d’une broche, tandis qu’une ceinture en cuir montrait la taille fine de l’inconnue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en chignon et recouvert d’un élégant bonnet en dentelle blanche. Elle était belle et dégageait un air majestueux.

« Comment allez-vous, mon cher ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment à l’encontre du jeune homme, après être arrivé à ses côtés.

Hannibal observa qu’elle arborait un sourire similaire à celui qu’il portait souvent. Étrangement, cet aspect le charma et il comprit rapidement que cette personne serait quelqu’un avec qui il s’entendrait bien, malgré leurs différences.

« Êtes-vous Mme Du Maurier ?  
\- C’est exact. » Répondit la femme, d’une voix à la fois grave et douce.

D’un geste de la tête, elle invita Hannibal à la suivre, avant de repartir en direction du couloir dont elle était venue. Le jeune homme la suivit, tout en continuant d’observer les lieux. Ils arrivèrent alors rapidement dans un salon, qui étaient également éclairé et réchauffé par un feu de cheminé. Deux autres domestiques, un homme et une femme, étaient également présent dans la pièce, tenant chacun un bougeoir, ce qui leur permettaient d’éclairer leurs chemins. Mme Du Maurier s’arrêta de marcher, avant de se tourner vers Hannibal pour lui parler.

« Quel voyage fastidieux cela a dû être. Vous devez être gelé. »

Elle fit un geste de la main pour faire venir les deux autres personnes, avant d’ôter le chapeau d’Hannibal. L’homme et la femme aidèrent celui-ci a retiré l’épais manteau qu’il portait. La lueur des bougies permit alors aux trois personnes de mieux voir le nouvel habitant de Thornfield. Et comme Hannibal l’avait prévu, l’image qu’il renvoyait les choqua.

Quand il était plus jeune, l’homme était un enfant comme les autres. Comme Mischa, il avait eu les joues rondes et des petites lèvres roses. Mais au fil des années, son apparence avait bien changé. Il savait que son visage était peu commun, dû à ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, ses arcades sourcilières et son menton un peu prononcés, ou encore, sa lèvre supérieure charnue, ce qui donnait une certaine moue à sa bouche. Et plus d’une fois, éclairé seulement à la lueur des bougies, son visage pouvait plus ressembler à celui d’un crâne, comme ceux que l’on pouvait observer dans des tableaux ou des cabinets de curiosités. Pour certaines personnes, son visage ainsi éclairé ressemblait à la mort, ou l’idée qu’ils s’en faisaient, ce qui en avait effrayé plus d’une. Cependant, il savait également que cet étrange physique et la façon dont il avait appris à se tenir, parler, avait su charmer plus d’une fois son auditoire, hommes comme femmes. Mais le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans était peu intéressé et porté sur le sexe, les relations amoureuses, ou tout simplement, les rapports avec les gens. La solitude était son amante et il appréciait sa compagnie, au point de ne pas souffrir à l’idée de terminer sa vie seul. Ainsi, quand Mme Du Maurier laissa échapper une sorte de hoquet de surprise, au vu du physique d’Hannibal, celui-ci se tenait prêt à sourire et à répondre le plus suavement possible, pour réconforter et apaiser les craintes de la femme.

« Oh ! Comme vous êtes jeune » S’exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme observa un instant son interlocutrice, surpris par ses propos. C’était la première fois que l’on parlait de son physique en ces termes. Et il trouva cela si drôle, qu’il réprima un gloussement, avant de parler à son tour.

« Je peux vous assurer que j’ai beaucoup d’expériences, répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Évidemment. Nous avons de la chance de vous avoir. »

Mme Du Maurier regarda à nouveau Hannibal, avant de recommencer à parler, mais en s’adressant cette fois ci, à l’un des domestiques.

« Beverly, demander à Brian d’apporter du vin et une collation. »

La jeune femme d’origine asiatique hocha de la tête, avant de partir effectuer la tâche qui lui avait été ordonnée. Mme Du Maurier prit alors doucement le bras du jeune homme, pour l’accompagner vers la cheminée.

« Venez près du feu. Jimmy va s’occuper de vos affaires. »

L’homme, qui avait aidé à prendre le manteau d’Hannibal, disparu à son tour, pour accomplir sa mission. Il ne restait plus dans la pièce que le jeune professeur et son interlocutrice, qui s’étaient installés dans les canapés.

« Vous avez la chambre du fond, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Celles de devant sont mieux meublées, mais elles sont lugubres je trouve. »

Mme Du Maurier soupira, regarda à nouveau l’homme qui se tenait devant elle, avant d’esquisser un sourire plus sincère et chaleureux. De sa voix toujours aussi suave, elle reprit la parole.

« Merci d’être venu. C’est une grande et vieille maison, mais en hiver, on s’y sent facilement triste et seul. Beverly est une gentille fille. Jimmy et Brian sont de braves gens aussi, mais ce sont des domestiques, on ne peut leur parler d’égal à égal. »

Hannibal écoutait, notant précieusement chaque information que la femme lui donnait. Quand elle eut terminé de parler, il hocha de la tête tout en appliquant son sourire polie sur ses lèvres, comme pour répondre et approuver les propos qu’il avait entendu. Il venait d’arriver et il ne pouvait se permettre de déplaire à son employeuse. Ses gestes corporels indiquaient qu’il approuvait Mme Du Maurier, tandis que son cœur et son esprit ne pouvaient s’empêcher de penser qu’il s’agissait de balivernes. La petite voix de Mischa résonnait dans sa tête.

_Soit courageux et bon avec tout le monde._

*******

« Vais-je voir Miss Du Maurier ce soir ? Demanda Hannibal à la femme blonde, tandis qu’elle le conduisait à sa chambre, éclairant les escaliers de leurs bougies.  
\- Qui ? Répondit-elle, surprise par la question.  
\- Miss Du Maurier, mon élève.  
\- Vous voulez dire Miss Hobbs, la pupille de M. Graham, votre élève.  
\- Qui est M. Graham ? » Interrogea le jeune homme.

Mme Du Maurier s’arrêta sur le palier, pour se retourner et observer le jeune homme, surprise à nouveau par cette étrange question.

« Le propriétaire de Thornfield. M. William Edward Graham*.  
\- Je croyais que Thornfield vous appartenait. » Répondit Hannibal, quelque peu décontenancé par les informations qu’il venait d’apprendre.

La femme fut secouée d’un bref éclat de rire, avant de reprendre la parole, essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Mais quelle idée ! À moi ? Je ne suis que l’intendante.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura le jeune homme, alors que son interlocutrice se remettait à marcher.  
\- Il y a un lien éloigné entre M. Graham et moi. Sa mère était une parente, mais je n’en ai jamais profité. Moi, propriétaire de Thornfield ? »

Elle s’engagea alors dans un long couloir, qui était couvert de divers tableaux. Les flammes des bougies les éclairaient suffisamment pour qu’Hannibal puisse profiter de leur vue et les regarder rapidement, tout en suivant l’intendante. Il s’agissait principalement de tableaux mythologiques, représentant des scènes célèbres de l’antiquité gréco-romaine. À sa gauche, il pouvait admirer une Vénus nue, allongée sur le dos et qui était accompagné de son fils Cupidon. Tandis qu’à sa droite, une œuvre représentait Léda et le cygne, une histoire très connue. En voyant tous ces tableaux qui s’offraient à lui, et bien qu’il s’agissait essentiellement de copies de chef d’œuvres, Hannibal esquissa un sourire sincère. Il était heureux de voir que le propriétaire des lieux, ce fameux William Edward Graham, avait bon goût, ce qui laissait présager qu’il était sûrement cultivé et possédait peut-être même une bibliothèque forte intéressante. Le jeune homme se mit à imaginer le tout et à rêver un bref instant, sur le fait de que ce soit très agréable d’enseigner tout ce savoir à sa future élève, dans de telles conditions.

« La maison sera joyeuse cet hiver. Avec Miss Hobbs et vous ici, nous nous amuserons beaucoup. Je crois que l’hiver dernier, un hiver terrible, ce n’était que pluie, neige ou tempête. Pas une seule âme n’est venue ici, de novembre à février. »

Mme Du Maurier et Hannibal arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, que la femme ouvrit, leur permettant d’accéder à un second couloir, tout en reprenant la parole. Le jeune homme continuait d’écouter, regardant à nouveau les tableaux et objets qui décoraient les lieux, tout en essayant de se souvenir du chemin qu’ils avaient parcourus. Ce plan de Thornfield, qui se dessinait dans son esprit, serait rangé précieusement dans un coin de son palais de la mémoire, comme toutes les autres informations importantes qu’il gardait.

« Au printemps, j’étais soulagée de n’être point devenue folle. » Conclut Mme Du Maurier, avant d’être secouée à nouveau d’un bref rire.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d’Hannibal. L’intendante de la maison ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer son nouvel occupant.

« J’ai dit à Brian de faire du feu. J’espère que cela vous ira. »

La pièce était grande et très convivial. Il y régnait une bonne température, grâce à la chaleur apportée par la cheminée en pierre. Ses murs étaient recouverts d’une tapisserie crème et était éclairés de plusieurs bougies, ce qui la rendait agréable et douillette. Le grand lit, qui était situé près de la porte, était recouvert de linges bleus et blancs quelque peu datés, mais qui sentaient le propre et semblaient confortable. Devant ce meuble se trouvait la malle d’Hannibal, ainsi que sa valise. À l’intérieur se trouvait toutes les possessions du jeune homme, qu’il avait acquis au fil des années. Mais ses biens les plus importants étaient et restaient enfermés à double tour dans le palais mental qu’il s’était construit petit à petit.

Hannibal marcha un peu plus dans la chambre, pour la découvrir davantage. Dans un coin, une coiffeuse avec un miroir permettait à l’occupant de vérifier et soigner son apparence. À côté du meuble, une commode était présente et permettrait au jeune homme de ranger ses vêtements et autres affaires. Sur son dessus, une carafe vide et un pot, destiné à recevoir l’eau chaude pour la toilette, ornaient le tout. Quelques œuvres décoraient la pièce, essentiellement des estampes japonaises, qui avaient dû être rapportées en Angleterre, suite aux exploits du commodore Perry**. Le contraste entre l’ancien et le moderne pouvait sembler étrange, mais le professeur apprécia et trouva l’ensemble charmant.

*******

Il faisait jour et ce fut un rayon de soleil, qui chatouillait le visage d’Hannibal, qui réveilla celui-ci. L’homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, se remémorant rapidement l’endroit où il se trouvait, avant de refermer les paupières pour enfouir légèrement sa tête dans l’oreille. Il huma le parfum des draps propres, laissant s’échapper du fond de sa gorge un grognement de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir le soleil réchauffer sa nuque, ainsi que la pièce, ce qui permettait de garder une température agréable, malgré que le feu de cheminé s’était éteint dans la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait bien dormi. Sa nuit n’avait pas été peuplée de cauchemars ou de visions morbides de ses parents et de sa sœur Mischa.

Hannibal s’étira finalement dans le lit, pour mieux réveiller son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil, avant de se lever. Il ouvrit les épais rideaux, pour faire entrer pleinement la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Il n’avait pas pu le voir hier soir, dû à la noirceur de la nuit, mais sa fenêtre avait une vue sur une partie du jardin. Il pu alors observer les domestiques Brian et Jimmy, qui discutaient joyeusement ensemble, tandis qu’ils jardinaient.

*******

« Il faudra aérer le bureau. Après, vous nettoierez les vitres. » Indiqua Mme Du Maurier à Beverly, qui nettoyait les quelques verres en cristal, qui trônaient sur la grande table en acajou de la salle à manger.

Le jeune professeur finissait de descendre les escaliers, quand il prévient de sa présence. Il était habillé d’un épais costume kaki qui était un peu ancien et élimé, mais qui continuait à lui donner une belle allure et un charme certain, malgré tout.

« Je n’avais jamais vu d’aussi vieille demeure. Elle est très bien entretenue.  
\- M. Graham ne prévient jamais de sa venue. Il n’aime pas voir ses meubles drapés, alors je garde la maison toujours prête. » Indiqua l’intendante, en souriant et observant la pièce.

Elle soupira, puis fit un geste de la main à Hannibal, pour lui indiquer qu’il devrait la suivre.

« Venez rencontrer Miss Hobbs. » Ajouta-t-elle.

La femme blonde s’élança vers l’escalier, avant de se retourner, pour regarder le professeur.

« Au fait, elle est française***. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dans "Jane Eyre", le personnage de Rochester s’appelle Edward Fairfax Rochester et son second nom, Fairfax, le lie donc à Mme Fairfax, son intendante. Mais, dans cette histoire, bien que les deux personnages soient aussi liés par leur famille, je ne me voyais pas appeler Will Du Maurier Graham. De ce fait, j’ai préféré prendre le prénom Edward comme second nom et mettre William, au lieu de Will, pour plus montrer son rang d’aristocrate, de riche propriétaire. De plus, cela fait un clin d’œil aux autres acteurs qui ont incarnés Will Graham en plus de Hugh Dancy, à savoir, William Petersen ("Sixième Sens", 1986) et Edward Norton ("Dragon Rouge", 2002).
> 
> **L’histoire de Jane Eyre se déroule plus ou moins à la même époque que celle de son auteure, Charlotte Brontë, soit vers 1847. Sauf que le commodore Perry a navigué en direction du Japon en 1853. Pour que cette histoire fonctionne, j’ai décidé qu’elle se déroulerait quelques années après cet évènement, soit vers 1855-1860. Mais ce n’est qu’un détail.
> 
> ***Dans la version traduite en anglais, le texte sera en français. Mais, pour indiquer dans cette version que le personnage parle en français, et donc, n’est pas compris par Mme Du Maurier, il sera mis en italique.


	7. Chapter 7

« _Frédéric a pleuré car personne ne nous comprend._  
\- _Abigail, s’il te plait !_ »

La jeune fille, qui était la nouvelle élève d’Hannibal, avait environ dix ans. Elle tentait de se tenir droite devant son auditoire, composé de son professeur et de Mme Du Maurier, en plus d’une jeune femme qui était dans son dos et qui l’avait corrigé. Mais l’enfant avait la fâcheuse habitude de se tortiller sur elle-même, comme si l’envie de bouger la démangeait. Ses longs cheveux bruns contrastaient avec sa peau blanche et ses grands yeux bleu pâle. Quelques tâches de rousseurs ornaient ses joues et son front, en plus des rubans bleus qui retenaient quelques mèches de cheveux. L’enfant semblait adorable et pleine de vie, dans sa robe en tartan beige.

Celle qui avait accompagné Abigail depuis son départ de France et veillé sur elle, se prénommait Frédérique Lounds (parfois surnommé Freddie par l’enfant). Elle avait environ seize ans et possédait une ample chevelure rousse bouclée, qu’elle avait tenté d’attacher en chignon, mais dont quelques mèches s’échappaient malgré tout. Habillée d’une simple robe noire, qui était ornée d’un col blanc et d’un tablier de la même couleur, Frédérique était assise et attendait patiemment derrière sa protégée. Elle tentait de faire disparaitre la honte et les rougeurs qui avaient saisis son visage, quand Abigail avait parlé d’elle.

« _Personne ne peut nous parler, sauf M. Graham. Mais il est parti._ » Soupira l’enfant.

Hannibal observait les deux jeunes filles devant lui, sans émettre un son. Il parlait le français et n’avait donc aucun mal à comprendre les propos de son élève et ceux de Frédérique. Mme Du Maurier, ou Bedelia comme elle avait indiqué lors d’une précédente conversation, était assise aux côtés du professeur et n’avait pas compris un mot de la conversation. Cela ne lui avait pas empêché de demander, préalablement, au professeur d’être son traducteur.

« Interrogez-la sur ses parents. M. Graham ne m’a rien dit sur elle. » Demanda la femme blonde.

L’homme la regarda un court instant, avant d’opiner et de se tourner à nouveau vers son élève, pour lui poser une question en français. Son accent, un mélange d’anglais et de lituanien, roula sur sa langue, ce qui fit sourire l’enfant.

« _Où vivais-tu Abigail, avant de venir à Thornfield ?_  
\- _Avec maman, mais elle est partie avec la Sainte Vierge maintenant._ »

Hannibal sourit à son élève, comme pour essayer de la réconforter et lui montrer qu’elle ne devait pas avoir peur de s’exprimer avec lui. Puis, il traduisit le tout à l’intendante.

« Sa mère est décédée.  
\- Oh… Murmura Mme Du Maurier.  
\- _Mais maman m’apprenait à danser et à réciter des poèmes. Elle me laissait toujours m’asseoir sur les genoux des messieurs qui venaient lui rendre visite. Et chanter pour eux. Puis-je chanter pour vous monsieur ? Parla rapidement la petite fille, heureuse de pouvoir montrer quelques-uns de ses talents._  
\- _Ce serait ravissant._ » Répondit Hannibal, tout en lui souriant affectueusement.

La fillette s’éloigna un peu de son auditoire, pour pouvoir occuper un espace plus adéquat pour sa performance. Elle se retourna avant de se contorsionner légèrement, de sorte qu’on ne voit que son dos et une petite partie de son visage.

« Abigail va nous montrer ses talents. » Indiqua le jeune homme à Mme Du Maurier, qui avait observé la scène avec curiosité.

Puis, essayant d’être le plus gracile possible, la fillette commença à bouger également ses petits bras, pour parfaire sa pose, avant de s’élancer. Elle se mit à chanter, tout en adoptant diverses postures qu’elle avait dû voir et apprendre aux côtés de sa mère, quand celle-ci s’était produite sur les planches des théâtres parisiens ou dans les salons privés. Le tout rendait la chose quelque peu malsaine, du fait de voir une enfant jouer un rôle bien trop mature pour son âge.

« _Comment le fuir ?_  
 _Et le bannir ?_  
 _Le moyen…_  
 _Ah, mon Dieu,_  
 _Je l’ignore._  
 _Je veux ici,_  
 _L’oublier, oui !_  
 _Je le veux et je le voise,_  
 _Encore !_ »

Abigail fit une révérence, indiquant à ses spectateurs que la représentation était terminée. L’enfant souriait, heureuse de ce qu’elle venait de faire, tandis que Frédérique rougissait, embarrassée par la performance artistique qui avait été exécutée. Plus âge, la jeune femme savait que cette chanson d’amour n’était pas adaptée pour une fillette.

« C’est très français. » Conclût Bedelia, d’un ton un peu sec, ce qui dénotait avec le sourire polie qu’elle affichait.

*******

Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Hannibal apprit à Abigail les bases de la langue anglaise. Avec les jouets de l’enfant, il lui montrait et indiquait les diverses traductions qu’elle pouvait utiliser. La petite fille était intelligente, mais il était dur de capter son attention pendant plusieurs heures. L’homme avait alors dû adopter diverses méthodes d’enseignements, essayant de continuer ses cours au travers des jeux et des diverses activités qu’il proposait à la fillette. Il était doux et patient avec elle, conversant en français comme en anglais, pour le plus grand plaisir de son élève. Celle-ci avait très rapidement adopté et adoré cet étrange jeune homme, qui avait un drôle d’accent quand il parlait français, ce qui la faisait souvent sourire.

Sur certains points, Abigail rappelait à Hannibal sa petite sœur. Mais les deux enfants étaient très différentes et l’homme ne projetait pas l’image de Mischa sur son élève. Il la considérait comme une personne à part entière, avec sa propre personnalité. C’était au fil des séances, qu’il avait appris à la découvrir et à connaître un peu son histoire. Elle lui avait indiqué, par exemple, que son nom et prénom, avaient été choisis par sa mère, une américaine vivant depuis très longtemps en France. Celle-ci avait rencontré M. Graham à Paris, où elle avait travaillé en tant qu’actrice. Et qu’elle avait confié son enfant au riche propriétaire de Thornfield, peu avant son décès.

Frédérique, qui accompagnait toujours Abigail, restait le plus souvent silencieuse. Elle brodait ou aidait l’enseignant dans les activités qu’il entreprenait avec l’enfant. Ainsi, lors d’une matinée ensoleillée, tous les trois avaient parcourus le jardin de Thornfield et ses environs, cueillant diverses fleurs, herbes et plantes, pour créer un herbier dans l’après-midi.

*******

« "J’irai en ville à pieds." "Ne pars pas", le supplie la bonne. "Le Gytrash traîne dans les collines."  
\- _Qu’est-ce ?_ Demanda la fillette à son professeur, qui lui lisait un conte.  
\- Un esprit du Nord tapi dans l’attente des voyageurs. Il revêt la carcasse des bêtes, des chevaux, des grands chiens. On le reconnaît à ses yeux, aussi rouges que des braises, et si l’un d’eux te poursuit…  
\- _Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fera ?_ Murmura l’enfant, effrayer par les propos de son professeur, qui de sa voix suave et mélodique, avait réussi à la transporter dans le monde de l’imaginaire.  
\- Rien. Ce n’est qu’un conte. » Répondit Hannibal, tentant de rassurer son élève en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme appréciait la compagnie d’Abigail, avec qui il pouvait parfois sourire sincèrement. Il continuait de porter parfois son masque, comme un bouclier, pour ainsi ne pas trop s’attacher à ceux qui l’entouraient. Mais la petite fille était très naturelle, pleine de vie, parlant souvent de tout et de rien, ce qui avait pour le don de faire sourire, voir même esquisser quelques gloussements à Hannibal, à sa plus grande surprise.

Alors que Frédérique venait de sortir de la pièce, pour ramener le service à thé qui avait été utilisé, et qu’Hannibal ramassait les affaires qui trainaient au sol, suite à la lecture du livre, Abigail se mit à parler.

« _Freddie m’a raconté qu’il y a une dame qui se promène dans cette maison, le soir. Je ne l’ai jamais vu, mais les gens disent qu’elle a des cheveux châtains, de la même couleur que le bois précieux, la peau blanche comme la lune et les yeux gris comme la fumée. Elle peut aussi traverser les murs._ »

Hannibal continuait de ranger la pièce, écoutant attentivement son élève, bien qu’il restait perplexe face au récit. Celle-ci s’était d’ailleurs rapprochée silencieusement de son professeur, pour tenter de lui faire peur.

« _Il y a des personnes qui disent qu’elle vient pour te sucer le sang._ » Murmura Abigail, avant de sauter au cou de l’homme, comme pour l’attaquer, et d’émettre un grognement.

Le jeune professeur resta de marbre face à l’attaque, bougeant uniquement son corps de façon à ce que le poids de la fillette soit bien répartit et qu’elle puisse retomber sur ses pieds sans se faire de mal.

« C’est ridicule. » Répondit-il, avant de prendre la main de son élève.

*******

L’après-midi était bien entamée et le soleil commençait à descendre, pour se cacher à travers les arbres de la forêt, qui bordait le domaine de Thornfield. Hannibal contemplait le paysage depuis l’une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, pièce qu’il occupait souvent quand il ne donnait pas de cours à Abigail. Il aimait se réfugier dans les livres, parcourir les nombreuses étagères, cherchant l’ouvrage qu’il dévorerait lors de ses heures libres. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme regardait dans le vide, visitant quelques pièces de son palais de la mémoire. Il revint vers le monde réel, quand il entendit Mme Du Maurier s’approcher de lui.

« Que faîtes-vous là ? C’est l’heure du thé, indiqua la femme, de sa voix toujours aussi grave et douce.  
\- Pas pour moi, merci. » Répondit le professeur, après s’être retourné, tout en souriant poliment.

L’intendante s’approcha un peu plus d’Hannibal, essayant de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci semblait triste, tout en voulant le réconforter.

« C’est une vie tranquille, dans cet endroit isolé. Trop calme pour un jeune homme. »

Le professeur se retourna et observa Bedelia, avant de soupirer. Il commença à se confier, comme pour soulager une infime partie de la peine qui le rongeait parfois. Les livres lui permettait de s’échapper, son palais mental lui permettait bien des choses également, mais l’imaginaire et la réalité étaient deux choses bien différentes. Et vivre ces fantasmes à travers les ouvrages lus et ce qu’il construisait dans sa tête, avait parfois un goût amer.

« J’aurai voulu partir à l’aventure, comme beaucoup d’hommes. Cela me chagrine que l’horizon là-bas soit notre limite. J’aimerais avoir le pouvoir de voir ce qu’il y a au-delà. Si je voyais tout ce que j’imagine… Je n’ai jamais vu de pays étrangers et je crains que ma vie s’écoule… »

Hannibal s’interrompit, prenant conscience que ses propos étaient sans doute offensants envers cette femme qui l’avait employé et qui, de par son genre et sa condition, n’avait jamais dû voir de villes ou voyager. Il n’était pas bon de se plaindre, alors que Bedelia avait moins de possibilités et semblait se contenter de ce qu’elle avait.

Mme Du Maurier regardait le jeune homme, comprenant le mal être qui pouvait le dévorer de l’intérieur. Elle lui souriait, lui indiquant qu’elle n’avait, en aucun cas, mal pris ses paroles, et que s’il le désirait, elle pouvait rester à ses côtés pour l’écouter davantage. Mais le professeur resta silencieux, préférant de nouveau porter son regard sur le paysage.

« Et bien, on dit que l’exercice et l’air frais guérissent tout. J’ai des lettres à mettre à la poste. Voulez-vous les porter ? » Ajouta l’intendante, avant de prendre le bras d’Hannibal et de le conduire hors de la bibliothèque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel, dans la version traduite en anglais, le texte sera en français. Mais, pour indiquer dans cette version que le personnage parle en français, et donc, n’est pas compris par Mme Du Maurier, il sera mis en italique.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal marchait depuis environ une heure. Il avait parcouru le domaine de Thornfield, après avoir traversé un petit pont et emprunté divers chemins escarpés, avant d’accéder à la forêt. C’était dans celle-ci qu’il était à présent, longeant la route qui le mènerait au village, où il pourrait y déposer les lettres données par Mme Du Maurier. Le soleil continuait de descendre et un épais brouillard s’était installé, rendant le parcours compliqué dû à la mauvaise visibilité. Le jeune homme marchait vite mais plus lentement que d’habitude, ayant du mal à percevoir les quelques mètres qui étaient devant lui. Il prenait garde à ne pas trébucher, dû à un rocher ou une racine d’arbres peu visible. Les bois étaient silencieux et pas un seul bruit n’était perceptible, comme si le brouillard était fait de coton, rendant alors les sons inaudibles. Toutes ces détails accumulés donnaient au lieu un aspect fort lugubre. Mais Hannibal n’avait pas peur et continuait sa marche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit cependant un étrange bruit. Une sorte de son étouffé, qui semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Était-ce le fait de n’avoir rien entendu depuis fort longtemps, ou tout simplement la curiosité, qui poussa le jeune homme à dévier de son parcours pour s’aventurer vers le milieu de la route ? Lui-même n’aurait pu répondre à cette question. Il s’arrêta, se retournant plusieurs fois pour essayer de percevoir de nouveaux bruits, qui aurait pu lui indiquer d’où le tout pouvait provenir. Il respirait également profondément, pour analyser les odeurs qui l’entouraient, tentant une nouvelle fois de percevoir ce qui avait pu provoquer l’étrange son. Mais son extrême concentration ne lui permit pas de voir qu’une forme sombre fonçait droit sur lui.

Ce fut finalement le hennissement d’un cheval qui le ramena à la réalité. La bête, ayant vu Hannibal comme un obstacle, s’était arrêtée brusquement avant de monter sur ses pattes arrière. L’animal se cambra de manière si brutale, qu’il tomba au sol, désarçonnant son cavalier par la même occasion. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur suite à la chute.

« Debout, maudite bête ! Debout ! » Hurla-t-il en direction du cheval, qui tentait de se remettre sur ses pattes.

L’animal se tortilla sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Ses sabots raclèrent le sol, lançant plusieurs mottes de terre dans diverses directions, avant de parvenir à se redresser et s’éloigner de quelques mètres de son cavalier, qui était toujours à terre. Celui-ci tenta à son tour de se remettre debout, luttant contre les douleurs que son corps lui envoyait, suite à sa chute. De nouveau sur ses pieds, une jambe légèrement fléchie pour atténuer la souffrance que lui provoquait l’une de ses chevilles, le cavalier ramassa son chapeau, avant de faire face à Hannibal. Le professeur avançait lentement en direction de l’inconnu, mais il s’arrêta rapidement quand un chien se mit entre lui et l’étranger.

« Winston ! Et vous, reculez, indiqua l’homme, toujours en colère.  
\- Êtes-vous blessé ? Puis-je vous aider ? » Osa demander Hannibal.

Le cavalier trottina difficilement vers l’arbre le plus proche, pour pouvoir s’y adosser et reprendre son souffle, tandis que son chien le suivit. Il lança un regard mauvais au professeur, avant de reprendre la parole.

« D’où arrivez-vous ?  
\- De Thornfield Hall. Je suis l’instituteur. Je vais à la poste. Dois-je quérir de l’aide ?  
\- L’instituteur ? Vous m’aiderez vous-même. Prenez sa bride et ramenez-le-moi. » Ordonna l’homme à Hannibal, montrant d’une main le cheval, qui restait agité.

L’animal continuait à émettre quelques hennissements, grattant le sol de ses sabots, comme pour essayer de se calmer. Le jeune professeur regarda la créature à la robe sombre, hésitant quelques secondes sur la façon dont il devrait l’approcher, pour ne pas l’effrayer davantage.

« Ce serait bien aimable de votre part. » Ajouta l’inconnu d’un ton sarcastique.

Hannibal tourna sa tête vers l’homme pour l’observer un bref instant. Le brouillard, toujours bien épais, rendait difficile d’apprécier pleinement le physique du cavalier. Celui-ci semblait plus âgé que le professeur et était vêtu d’un costume sombre, assorti d’une chemise blanche. Il tenait entre ses mains, qui étaient gantées de cuir, un haut de forme noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient quelque peu en désordre et bien qu’une majorité étaient resté en arrière, quelques boucles rebelles dépassaient et s’étaient collées sur son front et ses tempes humides. Des rouflaquettes, bien taillées, descendaient jusqu’à sa mâchoire, qui restait crispée, tandis que ses joues et son menton étaient imberbes. Mais le professeur ne retenu qu’une chose : c’était que l’homme semblait particulièrement rude et le regard froid, remplie de colère et d’impatience, ne semblait pas aider à faire changer d’avis Hannibal.

Le jeune homme s’avança alors vers le cheval, tendant doucement une main pour attraper la bride en cuir. L’animal, bien qu’effrayé, resta calme et se laissa faire, acceptant même quelques caresses.

« Aidez-moi à le récupérer, au lieu de vouloir l’amadouer. Ou dois-je vous supplier à genoux de venir ici, Monsieur l’instituteur ? S’il vous plaît ? » Grommela l’homme, dont la patience s’amenuisait au fil du temps qui s’écoulait.

Hannibal, qui regarda à nouveau le cavalier suite à la remarque désobligeante qu’il venait de recevoir, afficha sur ses lèvres son sourire poli, pour éviter un geste ou une parole qu’il pourrait regretter. Il marcha en direction de l’inconnu, le cheval à ses côtés, pour pouvoir lui rendre son bien.

« Tenez-le. » Indiqua le cavalier, qui avait remis son chapeau, avant d’enfourcher à nouveau son destrier.

Assis à nouveau sur sa monture, tenant fermement les brides, l’étranger regarda Hannibal, dont le sourire de façade n’avait pas quitté les lèvres. Il scruta le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds, comme pour le juger, avant de reprendre la parole, d’un ton toujours aussi peu aimable.

« Hâtez-vous. Qui sait ce qui se cache dans ces bois sombres. »

Le cavalier reprit alors la route au galop, son chien courant à ses côtés, pour disparaître rapidement à travers le brouillard.

*******

Quelques heures plus tard, Hannibal rentrait de sa mission. La nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps, ce qui avait fait chuter également les températures. En arrivant dans le salon, il marcha en direction du feu de cheminé pour se réchauffer, retirant par la même occasion son chapeau et son épais manteau. La voix de Bedelia ne tarda pas à se faire entendre depuis une pièce voisine.

« Beverly, aller allumer le feu dans la chambre du maître. Et dites à Brian de faire du thé.  
\- Oui, madame. »

Les deux femmes surgirent de l’une des portes du salon, avant de partir vers l’escalier. Mme Du Maurier aperçut alors Hannibal du coin de l’œil, avant de le dévisager d’un regard sévère, comme si elle était surprise de le voir ici. Elle s’avança d’un pas rapide vers lui, pour s’adresser à lui.

« Où étiez-vous ? M. Graham est ici. Allez-vous changer. Il veut vous voir. Beverly, prends son manteau, ordonna-t-elle à la servante, qui l’avait suivi.  
\- Me changer ? Demanda le professeur.  
\- Nous devons être bien habillés quand M. Graham est présent.  
\- Mais tous mes vêtements sont similaires.  
\- Vous devez bien en avoir un mieux que les autres. »

L’intendante semblait stressée par cette arrivée soudaine et imprévue du maître des lieux. Elle soupira, essayant de chasser son angoisse, avant de parler à nouveau.

« Il est de très mauvaise humeur. Son cheval est tombé et il s’est foulé la cheville. Le médecin est passé. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous. »

*******

Hannibal s’approcha lentement de la porte de la chambre de M. Graham. Il avait compris, suite aux propos de Mme Du Maurier, que l’inconnu rencontré lors de son voyage pour aller à la poste, était en réalité le propriétaire de Thornfield et que cette seconde rencontre avec lui serait critique. Ainsi, il avait décidé de porter son costume bleu, qui était le plus récent et donc, le moins usé. Mais surtout, c’était la tenue qui le mettait le plus en valeur. La couleur de l’habit adoucissait ses traits anguleux, tout en mettant en avant la couleur de ses cheveux blonds cendré, ou celle de ses yeux fauves.

Il toqua à la porte, déjà ouverte, pour signaler sa présence, avant d’entrer. La pièce était immense et richement décorée. Un feu avait été allumé dans la grande cheminée de la chambre, réchauffant agréablement la pièce. Deux fauteuils avaient été disposés près de la source de chaleur et étaient actuellement occupés. L’un était pris par l’élève d’Hannibal, la petite Abigail, qui était vêtue et coiffée de manière très élégante, et qui se mit à sourire quand elle aperçut son professeur. Dans l’autre siège, il y avait M. Graham. Mais celui-ci restait caché, pour le moment, par le dos du meuble. Le chien que le jeune homme avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, était allongé près de son maître, dormant profondément.

« _Monsieur, voici M. Lecter._ » Indiqua la jeune Abigail, après s’être levée du fauteuil.

Le su nommé continuait d’avancer, se dirigeant doucement vers la fillette, tout en observant discrètement la silhouette de M. Graham, qui se découpait petit à petit, à mesure qu’il progressait dans la pièce. L’homme était en train de fumer une cigarette, tout en observant quelques feuilles, recouvertes de dessins divers et variés. Des esquisses et œuvres qu’Hannibal avait dessiné et rangé dans ses affaires, mais qui, se trouvaient actuellement entre les mains d’un homme décidément bien rude et peu respectueux.

« Laisse-le s’asseoir. » Ordonna M. Graham à l’enfant, après avoir soufflé une bouffée de tabac.

Affichant son sourire poli, comme prêt à engager un combat, le professeur marcha jusqu’au fauteuil, avant de s’y asseoir. Abigail rejoignit son protecteur et s’assit à ses pieds, côtoyant le chien qui s’était réveillé et observait silencieusement la scène. Dans un coin de la pièce, la jeune Frédérique restait debout et regardait, elle aussi, en silence le tout. Les quatre individus furent rejoints très rapidement par Mme Du Maurier et Brian, qui apportait le thé.

« Je remarque que vous avez fait travailler Abigail. » Indiqua M. Graham, brisant ainsi le silence qui s’était installé.

La fillette, comprenant qu’on parlait d’elle, se tassa sur elle-même, cherchant à se faire plus petite encore qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Elle n’avait pas peur de son tuteur, mais elle savait que ce dernier pouvait parfois avoir de terribles colères et des mots très durs à son encontre.

« Elle n’est ni vive, ni talentueuse, mais elle a pourtant fait des progrès, parla le propriétaire de Thornfield entre deux bouffées de cigarette.  
\- Merci, M. Graham, murmura de manière audible le professeur.  
\- Vous êtes ici depuis trois mois ?  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- Et d’où venez-vous ? Quel est votre drame ? » Demanda l’homme, qui avait levé ses yeux des dessins, pour les poser sur Hannibal.

Le jeune homme, qui regarda à son tour l’aristocrate, profita de l’instant pour évaluer à nouveau son employeur. La lumière du feu de cheminée lui permettait de mieux voir cet homme si froid et sarcastique. Mme Du Maurier avait indiqué, lors d’une précédente conversation, que William Edward Graham était un riche propriétaire, âgé de trente-neuf ans. Mais son apparence aurait eu plutôt tendance à indiquer un âge plus jeune. Il avait des traits doux et délicats, comme ceux des jeunes éphèbes qui ornaient les tableaux du manoir. Il possédait de très beaux yeux, ourlés de longs cils noirs et de sourcils épais bien dessinés, mais dont Hannibal ne parvenait pas à décrire leur couleur, tant ils oscillaient entre différentes teintes de bleu. Ils semblaient à la fois azur et céruléen, outremer et gris, ou encore, cobalt et vert d’eau. Le jeune professeur ne put s’empêcher, en tant qu’esthète et amateur d’art, de penser que ces yeux saphir devaient être magnifiques à regarder à la lumière du jour.

Hannibal se souvint également d’autres informations que lui avait donné l’intendante. M. Graham voyageait souvent et parfois hors de l’Angleterre. Il était connu pour quelques frasques, comme le fait d’être amateurs de belles femmes, mais également, de beaux hommes selon plusieurs rumeurs, ce qui n’était pas du goût de l’église. Cependant, le fait d’être riche, mais surtout, d’être célibataire, en faisait un homme très convoité auprès des familles aristocrates qui cherchait à marier leurs filles.

« Pardon ? Demanda le professeur, suite à la question qui lui avait été posé quelques secondes auparavant.  
\- Toutes les gouvernantes en ont un, même quand cette personne est un homme. Quel est le vôtre ?  
\- J’ai été élevé par ma tante, Mme Lecter, appelée aussi Lady Murasaki, dans une maison aussi grande que celle-ci. À l’école de Lowood, j’ai reçu la meilleure éducation possible.  
\- Et vos parents ?  
\- Décédés.  
\- Vous en souvenez-vous ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi n’êtes-vous plus chez Mme Lecter dit Lady Murasaki ? »

Mme Du Maurier s’approcha lentement de son maître, avant de lui tendre un verre en cristal qui était rempli d’un alcool fort, mais dont l’homme appréciait le caractère. Elle s’approcha ensuite d’Hannibal, pour lui tendre une tasse de thé, qu’il accepta. M. Graham et le jeune professeur burent chacun une gorgée de leur boisson, avant de reprendre le combat verbal qu’ils menaient. L’un interrogeait sans relâche, cherchant les failles et faiblesses de son interlocuteur qui l’avait fait tomber de cheval quelques heures auparavant. Tandis que l’autre parlait mécaniquement, omettant certains détails dans ses réponses, comme l’existence de sa petite sœur. Il savait garder son calme et son sourire poli sur le visage, ce qui semblait agacer particulièrement le propriétaire de Thornfield.

« Elle m’a chassé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J’étais un fardeau et elle ne m’aimait pas. »

M. Graham se mit à sourire de manière narquoise, posant son verre sur une petite table près de lui, avant de croiser ses doigts entre eux. Il émit une sorte de petit rire nerveux, avant de répondre au jeune homme.

« Pas de drame ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau sur un ton sarcastique.

Pour l’homme brun, il était évident que son interlocuteur avait répondu la vérité, mais qu’en plus d’avoir été abandonné par sa tante, il cachait probablement un lourd passé. Peu de gens savaient que William Edward Graham avait le don de l’empathie, ce qui lui permettait de facilement lire les personnes qui lui faisaient face, et par conséquent, comment agir et parler en leurs présences, pour mieux les manipuler ou parvenir à ses fins. Et pour le riche célibataire, cet étrange jeune professeur au charme certain, avait piqué sa curiosité, avec cette espèce de faux sourire qu’il affichait sur son visage, comme son intendante savait le faire si souvent.

« Je remercie le ciel d’avoir envoyé M. Lecter. Il est précieux et… Commença à dire Bedelia, avant d’être coupé par son maître.  
\- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me le dépeindre. C’est à moi de juger. Je lui dois mon entorse.  
\- Monsieur ? » Demanda l’intendante qui ne comprenait pas la dernière phrase de M. Graham.

Hannibal jeta un coup d’œil à Mme Du Maurier, qui le fixait avec effroi, se demandant ce que le jeune homme avait bien pu commettre comme crime.

« Vous avez ensorcelé mon cheval.  
\- Je n’ai pas fait cela.  
\- Vous attendiez vos gens dans le bois ?  
\- Je n’ai pas de gens, monsieur.  
\- Je parle des lutins, des farfadets et autres esprits de la forêt. Au vu de votre accent, je n’ose imaginer quels sorts et malédictions vous pouvez également jeter. »

Le jeune homme soupira face à tant d’impolitesse, but une gorgée de thé, avant de répondre à son employeur.

« Malheureusement, ils sont tous partis. Vos terres ne sont pas assez sauvages pour eux. »

Bedelia regarda les deux hommes qui s’affrontaient verbalement, sans oser murmurer un mot. M. Graham, face à tant de répondant, souriait à nouveau de manière narquoise, avant de reporter son attention sur les dessins qu’il avait trouvé dans les affaires d’Hannibal, après avoir ordonné à Jimmy de lui rapporter ces dernières.

« Ces dessins sont-ils de vous ?  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- D’où viennent vos modèles ?  
\- D’œuvres que j’ai vu dans des livres et de ma tête.  
\- Cette drôle de tête qui est sur vos épaules ?  
\- Oui. » Répondit le professeur, sans prêter plus d’attention à la nouvelle insulte reçue.

M. Graham prit l’un des dessins entre ses doigts, l’examina, avant de le montrer à son créateur.

« Qui est-ce ? »

L’œuvre représentait une magnifique jeune femme blonde, dont les boucles dorées descendaient en cascade le long de son buste. Elle semblait porter une robe de mousseline blanche, ce qui contrastait avec l’arrière-plan, qui recouvert d’encre noire. Au-dessus de sa tête, une étoile brillait et entourait la femme d’un halo lumineux. Enfin, à ses pieds nus, un brin de muguet, symbole d’amour et de bonne chance, avait été peint.

« L’Étoile du soir. » Expliqua Hannibal.

Il ne précisa pas d’où lui était venu sa source d’inspiration, à savoir, une petite fille blonde qu’il avait connu il y a fort longtemps maintenant, et qu’il considérait comme son ange gardien.

« Étiez-vous heureux quand vous l’avez peint ?  
\- Oui. Peindre me procure le plus grand des plaisirs.  
\- Alors, vous en avez connu peu. En êtes-vous satisfait ?  
\- Loin de là. J’imagine des choses que je ne peux dessiner.  
\- Vous avez retranscrit l’ombre de vos pensées. Vos dessins sont étranges, pour un novice. »

Hannibal ne souriait plus. Il regardait l’homme beau, mais terriblement infect qui lui faisait face et qui l’observait de manière tout aussi froide que lui devait le faire actuellement. Le maître de Thornfield remit à sa place le dessin avec les autres, avant de les tendre au jeune homme. Celui-ci tendit sa tasse de thé à Bedelia, pour pouvoir se lever et reprendre ses affaires.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit alors M. Graham, indiquant que la conversation était terminée et que le professeur était autorisé à quitter les lieux.

Après avoir attrapé ses œuvres, Hannibal tendit une main en direction de la petite fille brune, qui était resté, pour une fois, immobile et muette, durant toute la conversation.

« Viens, Abigail. »

L’enfant se leva et suivit son professeur, qui l’entrainait en dehors de la chambre de l’aristocrate. Frédérique ferma la marche, sans faire le moindre bruit.


	9. Chapter 9

« Père miséricordieux, nous vous remercions pour votre générosité. Amen. » Récitait Mme Du Maurier, avant qu’elle et ses compagnons ne commencèrent à manger leur déjeuner.

Depuis le retour du maître de Thornfield, ce dernier avait été très peu aperçu. L’homme préférait rester cloitrer dans sa chambre, pour permettre à sa jambe de guérir le plus rapidement, en limitant ses activités. Il en profitait également pour se reposer, suite à ses nombreux voyages qu’il avait effectués durant ses derniers mois. Ainsi, depuis environ une semaine, on pouvait observer les domestiques aller et venir régulièrement dans le couloir menant à la chambre du noble, apportant plusieurs fois par jour, des plateaux repas ou divers objets que M. Graham avait réclamé, afin de tromper son ennui grandissant.

« Amen. » Répondirent finalement Hannibal et Abigail.

Chacun dégustait son potage chaud, tout en gardant le silence. Seul le bruit des cuillères contre les assiettes creuses pouvaient être entendus. Le jeune professeur était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant aux prochains cours qu’il comptait inculquer à l’enfant qui lui faisait face. Comme l’avait signalé M. Graham, la fillette avait fait de grands progrès, malgré son manque de patience et d’intérêt pour l’apprentissage de ses leçons. Hannibal avait dû ruser et trouver bon nombre d’astuces pour maintenir l’attention de son élève. Il s’était d’ailleurs parfois surpris à se comparer, non sans amusement, à Mathieu-Jacques de Vermond, l’enseignant qui avait éduqué la jeune Marie-Antoinette, avant que celle-ci ne devienne dauphine de France. Comme l’homme, il avait pris le théâtre comme outil pédagogique, pour apprendre à Abigail comment mieux lire et parler anglais, laissant l’enfant déclamer des tirades célèbres que William Shakespeare et d’autres auteurs avaient écrits quelques siècles auparavant. Aidé de la jeune Frédérique, les trois compagnons avaient pris goût à parfois interpréter des scènes devant Bedelia, ce qui permettait d’animer certaines longues soirées au coin d’un feu.

Soudain, une musique s’éleva dans le manoir. Hannibal se mit à sourire de manière très furtive, quand il reconnut l’air joué au piano. Mozart et sa célèbre _Rondo alla Turca_ , ou plus vulgairement connue sous le nom de _Marche turque_ , morceau que le professeur appréciait jouer de temps en temps. Au même moment, la fillette qui avait relevé immédiatement la tête, la tourna en direction d’où pouvait provenir la mélodie, comme attirée par celle-ci. Elle tenta de se lever rapidement, mais la gouvernante de Thornfield posa une main sur le bras de l’enfant, pour l’arrêter.

« Tiens-toi comme il faut. » Ordonna-t-elle à l’encontre d’Abigail, qui se rassit, tout en conservant son sourire.

L’air joué au piano continua encore quelques secondes, avant de s’arrêter brusquement. Une porte claqua violement, avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre.

« Winston ! » Hurla au loin M. Graham, appelant son chien, pour que l’animal le suive.

Puis, une seconde porta claqua, indiquant que l’homme semblait de forte mauvaise humeur. Face à tant de bruit, le repas était devenu encore plus silencieux, comme pour ne pas attirer la colère du maître des lieux. Mme Du Maurier, habituée aux humeurs changeantes de M. Graham, continuait de déjeuner, tout en observant la réaction d’Hannibal face à cette tempête. Le jeune professeur, de son côté, continuait de déguster son potage, restant de marbre face à tout cela. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de parfois tourner les yeux vers la droite, signe de son exaspération, face à tant d’impolitesse.

« Winston, au pied ! » Hurla de nouveau M. Graham, d’une voix qui semblait à la fois proche et lointaine.

Le chien aboya, comme pour répondre à son propriétaire. Puis, une détonation se fit entendre. Quelqu’un venait de tirer au fusil. Mme Du Maurier releva la tête, stoppant son déjeuner. Elle prit un air pincé, exprimant son mépris et son dégoût face à ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Dieu qu’elle avait horreur des armes à feu. Et voilà que son maître avait décidé, probablement sur un coup de tête et par ennui, de tirer pour le simple loisir. Hannibal, qui avait également cessé de manger, releva la tête pour observer à son tour la gouvernante de Thornfield, l’interrogeant du regard sur ce qu’il se passait. Quant à la fillette, elle n’avait plus touché son potage depuis sa tentative de fuite.

« Plus loin ! Près de la rivière ! » Cria M. Graham, à l’encontre de quelqu’un, probablement l’un des domestiques du manoir.

L’homme, de par ses propos, étaient donc sorti de sa chambre, pour se rendre dans le jardin ou sur l’un des grands balcons de la propriété.

« Il est brusque et lunatique. » Murmura Hannibal, qui continuait de fixer Bedelia, avant de reprendre une bouchée de son déjeuner.

Mme Du Maurier fut surprise par les propos entendus, mais n’osa pas contredire le jeune homme, qui avait pointé certains défauts du noble.

« Quel genre d’homme est-il ? Demanda le professeur.  
\- Et bien, c’est un bon maître. Il est aussi de bonne compagnie, quand il… » Tenta de répondre la belle femme blonde, avant d’être coupée par un nouveau tir.

Face à tant de bruit, l’enfant, dont la curiosité était à nouveau piquée, en profita pour se lever et courir vers la fenêtre pour tenter d’observer le tout.

« …Sauf quand il est énervé. » Murmura Bedelia, terminant sa phrase, avant de se tourner, à son tour, vers la fenêtre.

« Abigail. » Appela Hannibal, indiquant à son élève que son comportement n’était pas adapté.

Collant son petit visage à la vitre, pour mieux observer la scène, l’enfant ne prêta pas attention à l’appel de son professeur. Elle était occupée et passionnée par ce qu’elle pouvait voir, la raison pour laquelle ce déjeuner si ennuyeux et calme était perturbé. Hannibal se leva à son tour, pour ramener son élève à la table, mais interrompit son geste quand un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre. Finalement, l’homme se pencha comme la fillette, pour observer ce qu’il se passait.

M. Graham était dans le jardin, fusil à la main, visant et tirant sur une cible au loin. Winston gambadait joyeusement près de lui, profitant de l’air frais pour se dégourdir les pattes. Autour du noble, un nuage de fumée se dissipait, à chaque fois que l’arme avait expulsé son projectile. Hannibal observa qu’une belle canne noire était également près de l’homme, signe que sa blessure à la jambe était toujours présente, ce qui devait l’empêcher de marcher normalement. Le propriétaire de Thornfield se pencha pour prendre divers objets dans l’herbe, qui n’étaient autre que le nécessaire permettant de recharger son fusil.

Les tirs se succédèrent encore, durant de longues minutes, sous les yeux des deux curieux. Mme Du Maurier resta seule à table, essayant de terminer son potage, qui avait fortement refroidis. Celui-ci semblait à présent fade, peu savoureux et ne lui laissant qu’un goût peu agréable en bouche.

*******

Les journées se succédèrent doucement, bercées par une météo clémente et agréable. La plupart des après-midis d’Hannibal se déroulaient dans le jardin, où l’homme profitaient des températures plutôt douces pour faire quelques sorties pédagogiques ou sportives avec Abigail, accompagné de Frédérique.

Lors d’une d’entre elles, le professeur montra à la fillette comment jouer au badminton. Le volant rebondissaient souvent sur les raquettes, toujours accompagné des éclats de rire de l’enfant. Frédérique, qui les avait accompagnés comme toujours, s’était installée sur une chaise, brodant silencieusement. Elle s’amusait à compter le nombre de fois où sa petite protégée réussissait à renvoyer le volant. Et à chaque fois que qu’elle y parvenait, la jeune femme rousse déployait un large sourire sur ses lèvres, laissant la fierté colorer ses pommettes face à l’exploit accompli par l’enfant.

Un peu plus loin, M. Graham, aidé de Brian et de Jimmy, tentait de déraciner la souche d’un arbre mort. Plusieurs fois, Hannibal sentit sur lui, le regard lourd et insistant que l’homme portait sur lui. Et plusieurs fois, il croisa le regard saphir du maître des lieux.

*******

William Edward Graham n’aimait pas beaucoup jouer du piano, ou tout autre instrument de musique. Il savait lire les partitions, les interpréter, mais il n’aimait pas sa façon de jouer, préférant souvent être spectateur qu’interprète. Mais, tout cela ne l’empêchait pas de parfois faire danser ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires du piano, qui était installé dans le grand salon. Et en cette soirée où l’ennui dominait, l’homme jouait négligemment une mélodie, ne se souciant pas du rythme ou du son qui était produit.

« Je n’en veux pas. » Grogna le maître de Thornfield en direction de Bedelia, qui lui apportait une tasse de thé fumante.

Mme Du Maurier regarda un instant la boisson chaude, avant de faire demi-tour. Hannibal, qui était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, près de la cheminée, lisait silencieusement un livre. Il ne leva pas les yeux devant la scène, s’habituant aux sautes d’humeur de M. Graham, quand il se retrouvait confronté à ces dernières. Celui-ci, qui avait finalement abandonné le piano, marcha en direction d’un buffet, qui contenait un plateau où reposaient une bouteille de whisky et plusieurs verres. Il se saisit de l’un d’entre eux, avant de se verser un peu du précieux liquide ambré, qui brûlerait bientôt agréablement sa gorge.

« _Oh ma boîte ! Ma boîte !_ »

Abigail venait d’arriver dans le salon, suivi de près par Frédérique. L’enfant s’était précipité en direction d’un grand paquet, qui était sur l’une des petites tables basses de la pièce, gloussant de bonheur face au fait que son colis était arrivé. En effet, M. Graham lui avait promis, peu de temps après son retour à Thornfield, qu’au cours du mois, la jeune fille possèderait bientôt une nouvelle robe. La fillette ouvrit rapidement la boîte, soulevant les multiples papiers de soie qui emballaient le précieux vêtement, avant d’atteindre celui-ci.

« Va l’ouvrir ailleurs. » Grogna à nouveau le noble, tandis qu’il prenait place dans l’un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à celui d’Hannibal.

Abigail sortit la robe, aidée par Frédérique et Bedelia, qui veillait à ce qu’un accident n’arrive pas, suite à l’engouement de l’enfant.

« _Oh, ciel ! Que c’est beau !_ Ne put s’empêcher de dire la petite fille, touchant et caressant le tissu du vêtement.  
\- Magnifique. » Répondit Mme Du Maurier, admirative face au cadeau qu’avait reçu la jeune élève d’Hannibal.

M. Graham but une gorgée de son verre et porta son regard sur le professeur, qui lui faisait face et qui continuait de lire. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de celui-ci, l’homme interpella Hannibal, pour tenter démarrer une conversation. Tous les deux ne s’étaient pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux soir, où le noble était rentré blesser.

« M. Lecter. »

Le jeune professeur mémorisa la phrase et la page où il arrêtait sa lecture, avant de refermer le livre. Il posa l’ouvrage sur ses genoux, avant de relever la tête et de poser ses yeux sur son interlocuteur, qui continuait de le fixer.

« Je n’aime ni les enfants, ni les vieilles sottes. » Commença à raconter M. Graham, adressant ses propos peu élogieux en direction d’Abigail et de Bedelia.

La femme blonde, qui avait tout entendu, se raidit soudainement, laissant transparaitre sur son visage, la tristesse qu’elle éprouva face aux paroles prononcées.

« Mais vous pourriez me convenir. » Ajouta à nouveau M. Graham, s’adressant cette fois à Hannibal.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du riche propriétaire, tandis que son regard devenait de plus en plus lourd et perçant. L’homme semblait chercher à comprendre cet étrange être qui était devant lui et qui restait souvent silencieux, insensible et de marbre. Comme il aurait aimé ouvrir cette tête, ou plutôt ce crâne qui lui faisait face, pour se repaitre se son contenu et qui avait l’air si mystérieux, mais également, fort fascinant.

« Comment ? Demanda Hannibal.  
\- En me distrayant de la bourbe de mes pensées. »

Le jeune professeur pencha légèrement sa tête, cherchant à comprendre si le maître de lieux se moquait lui, quand Abigail courut dans sa direction. Tenant fermement entre ses petits bras la belle robe reçue, elle s’agenouilla devant le fauteuil de M. Graham, pour exprimer sa gratitude.

« _Oh, monsieur ! Je vous remercie mille fois de votre bonté !_ » Osa-t-elle dire, en souriant et regardant le noble, qui s’était mis à la regarder.

L’homme ne prononça pas un mot, restant silencieux. L’atmosphère devint rapidement pesante. L’enfant, ne sachant pas si elle était responsable de la situation, prononça d’une voix hésitante quelques paroles en anglais.

« C’est ce que maman disait. »

À ces mots, M. Graham se remit à sourire, mais cette fois-ci, de manière narquoise. Puis, d’une voix sarcastique, il répondit à la fillette, laissant rouler sur sa langue quelques syllabes et consonnes, pour appuyer ses propos.

« Exactement. Et c’est ainsi qu’elle soutirait tout mon or. »

Abigail baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cette réponse. Mme Du Maurier se mit à marcher en direction de l’enfant, avant de lui tendre une main.

« Allons l’essayer, d’accord ? » Murmura-t-elle, emmenant la fillette hors du salon, suivi de près par Frédérique.

Le propriétaire de Thornfield profita du départ des dames, pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et remettre son regard sur Hannibal. Celui-ci n’avait pas détourné les yeux, continuant de fixer le noble. Une nouvelle joute verbale s’engagea entre les deux.

« Votre regard est franc, M. Lecter. Me trouvez-vous beau ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? J’ai pourtant tous mes membres.  
\- Je vous demande pardon. J’aurais dû répondre que la beauté importe peu. » Répondit le professeur, laissant à son tour un sourire apparaître ses lèvres.

William Edward Graham appréciait ce jeu qui se déroulait entre lui et ce jeune homme. Il aimait taquiner, prendre le contrôle et exercer son pouvoir sur les autres, qui n’osait protester face à son statut. Lui qui arrivait si facilement à déchiffrer les autres, se retrouvait devant une personne dont il n’arrivait pas à comprendre les pensées. Et il adorait ça. Sentir une certaine résistance face aux propos qu’il pouvait émettre, cela en était presque jouissif.

« Vous rougissez, M. Lecter. Même si vous pas n’êtes pas plus beau que moi, je le suis, j’avoue que cela vous va. »

Hannibal ne répondit rien face aux grossières paroles qu’il venait d’entendre, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur. Pour lui, il était vrai que la beauté importait peu et n’était essentiellement qu’une question de goût. Le maître de Thornfield avait un beau visage, avec des traits harmonieux et délicats, digne d’une statue antique ou de la Renaissance. Bien que quelques rides fussent présentes sur son front et près de ses yeux bleus, l’homme n’en restait pas moins séduisant. Mais, pour Hannibal, était-il beau ? Celui-ci ne pouvait pas répondre. Le caractère lunatique et bourru de M. Graham l’empêchait de juger correctement.

« Vos yeux, en particulier, sont fascinants, ils semblent changer de couleur en fonction de votre humeur. » Ajouta le noble, cherchant à obtenir une réponse.

À nouveau, Hannibal ne réplique que par le silence.

« Allez, parlez-moi. J’aimerais vous décoincer, M. Lecter. » Ajouta à nouveau l’homme, tout en laissant échapper un rire.

Face à ce monologue que s’éternisait bien trop à son goût, le propriétaire de Thornfield décida d’en profiter pour s’amuser d’avantage. Si son interlocuteur refusait de se battre, alors il continuerait de le taquiner ou de lui parler. Au moins, pour lui, cette activité, contrairement au piano, était toujours bien plus agréable à pratiquer.

« Vous avez l’air d’un autre monde. Mais je ne veux pas vous traiter en inférieur, car…  
\- Mais vous m’ordonnez de parler ? Répliqua Hannibal, après avoir coupé la parole au noble.  
\- Mon ton autoritaire vous blesse-t-il ? Demanda M. Graham, étonné par la réponse qu’il avait obtenu.  
\- Il y a peu de maîtres qui demanderaient si leurs subalternes payés sont blessés par leurs ordres.  
\- Leurs subalternes payés ? J’avais oublié le salaire. Alors, sur cette base mercantile, consentirez-vous à me parler en égal sans croire que la demande est faite par insolence ?  
\- Je ne confondrais point la familiarité avec l’insolence. J’aime la première. La seconde, aucun être libre ne devrait la subir.   
\- Sottise.  
\- Même contre un salaire.  
\- La plupart des gens libres se soumettraient à tout pour un salaire. Néanmoins, je vous serre la main en esprit pour votre réponse. Il n’y a pas trois personnes sur trois milles qui m’auraient répondu comme vous l’avez fait.  
\- Alors, vous les avez peu fréquentés, monsieur. Je suis un être comme les autres, avec ma triste histoire habituelle. »

Le propriétaire de Thornfield resta, durant quelques secondes, bouche bée devant tant de répondant et de franchise. Jamais on ne lui avait ainsi parlé. Les autres nobles, les prêtes et les personnes d’un rang ou d’une fortune inférieure, tous lui avaient toujours pardonnés ses paroles acerbes et piquantes, ses frasques et autres actions peu glorieuses qu’il avait pu commettre dans le passé. Pourtant, devant lui, un jeune homme aux pommettes saillantes lui parlait, de manière aussi libre qu’il lui était autorisé. Et William Edward Graham adorait ça.

« Je vous envie, murmura le riche maître.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Votre ouverture, votre esprit non pollué. Quand j’avais environ votre âge, le destin a changé le cours de ma vie. Puisque le bonheur m’est refusé, j’ai droit au plaisir à la place. Et je l’obtiendrais, quoi qu’il en coûte.  
\- Alors, vous dégénérerez encore plus.  
\- Mais, M. Lecter, si le plaisir que je cherchais était doux et frais, si c’était une inspiration, s’il portait la tenue d’un ange lumineux, qu’en serait-il alors ? »

Hannibal pencha à nouveau la tête, cherchant à comprendre les dernières paroles que M. Graham avait prononcé. Il n’arrivait pas à distinguer si la question posée était sincère ou une autre taquinerie, déguisée sous un ton plus sérieux. N’arrivant pas à se prononcer, le professeur préféra mettre un terme à la conversation, en capitulant et exprimant son incompréhension.

« Pour dire vrai, monsieur, je ne vous comprends pas. Je crains que la conversation ne me dépasse. »

Le jeune homme se leva du fauteuil, prenant soin d’emporter avec lui le livre qui reposait, depuis le début du duel, sur ses genoux. Il s’avança jusqu’au fauteuil du maître de Thornfield, pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit par un signe de tête, mais il fut coupé dans son élan, quand une main attrapa son bras, pour le maintenir sur place.

« Vous avez peur de moi, indiqua M. Graham à son encontre.  
\- Je n’ai pas peur. Seulement, je ne veux pas dire de bêtises. »

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, le noble libéra le bras d’Hannibal, avant de s’affaler dans son fauteuil en cuir, tout en continuant à le fixer. Il n’arrivait pas à lâcher du regard cet être mystérieux et étrange, avec qui il appréciait discuter.

« Riez-vous parfois, monsieur Lecter ? Rarement, peut-être. Vous n’êtes pas d’un naturel austère, pas plus que je ne suis méchant. Je vois en vous le regard d’un drôle d’oiseau à travers les barreaux d’une cage, un prisonnier vif et agité. Libre, il s’élèverait vers les nuages. »

Finalement, M. Graham ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, tentant d’imaginer la scène dans sa tête. Puis, il avala le restant de son verre de whisky, laissant Hannibal se retirer du salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel, le personnage d'Abigail parle souvent en français, d'où le fait de le mettre en italique, pour indiquer la différence de langue.


	10. Chapter 10

« Beverly, avez-vous vu M. Chilton ?  
\- Oui, madame.  
\- Le maître n’est pas d’humeur, pour qu’aucune autre erreur ne soit commise. »

Alors qu’il marchait en direction de sa chambre, après avoir pris congé auprès de M. Graham, Hannibal avait surpris une conversation entre Bedelia et Beverly Katz, dont le sujet de discussion semblait porter sur l’un des habitants du domaine, Frederick Chilton.

Le jeune professeur avait déjà vu et fait la connaissance de cet homme, peu de temps après son arrivé à Thornfield. Celui-ci était l’un des domestiques de Thornfield, et dont la réputation était rapidement parvenue aux oreilles d’Hannibal, à savoir, une certaine faiblesse pour les boissons alcoolisées. Mais l’homme restait souvent seul, à l’écart des autres, ne semblant chercher qu’à accomplir les tâches et autres besognes qui lui étaient assignées, ce qui n’avait pas permis à Hannibal d’apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le sens de cette discussion et pensant naïvement que William Graham avait ordonné à M. Chilton d’accomplir une mission, dont l’échec n’était pas permis, le professeur d’Abigail continua à se diriger vers sa chambre, avant de l’atteindre et de s’y engouffrer.

*******

Une des rares choses qu’Hannibal Lecter aimait dans ce manoir où il résidait, était la grande collection d’œuvres d’art qu’elle abritait. Celle-ci avait été commencée par des ancêtres de M. Graham et le noble semblait continuer cette tradition, rapportant ou envoyant parfois, lors de ses divers voyages, quelques tableaux et autres œuvres. La majorité des peintures qui ornaient les murs de la bâtisse, étaient souvent des copies de toiles célèbres, anciennes ou plus récentes, ce qui permettait au visiteur d’admirer des scènes issues de la mythologie antique, de la bible, ou encore d’évènements historiques, comme des couronnements de monarques. Mais, certaines pièces du domaine étaient plus réservées à l’exposition des portraits qui représentaient les divers membres de la famille Graham.

Ainsi, dans l’un des petits salons, abritait l’une des rares représentations du maître actuel de la maison. L’homme avait été peint dans ses jeunes années, probablement vers le début de son adolescence. Et sans le savoir, Hannibal avait souvent, bien avant le retour de William Graham, admiré ce tableau, après être tombé dessus lors de l’une de ses explorations. Il s’était alors demandé qui pouvait bien être cette si belle personne, à l’expression douce et calme et qui possédait une apparence digne d’un ange, avec cette peau blanche et ces longues boucles brunes. Dès lors que le professeur avait compris qui était le sujet du tableau, après avoir rencontré en chair et en os son modèle, l’œuvre était devenu une sorte d’objet de curiosité. Certains soirs, depuis sa chambre, Hannibal aimait se poser dans ce petit salon qui avait désormais sa place dans son palais mental, admirant une nouvelle fois la peinture, tout en se demandant comment un si beau jeune homme était devenu un adulte si malpoli et rude ? Ce fut d’ailleurs sur cette question, suite à sa nouvelle conversation avec M. Graham, que le professeur s’était endormi cette nuit-là.

*******

Il était environ trois heures du matin, quand Hannibal se réveilla suite à un étrange bruit qu’il semblait avoir entendu : le rire d’une femme. Bien qu’il fût encore engourdi par le sommeil, l’homme ne put s’empêcher de rapidement constater que, ce qu’il avait entendu, n’était pas un rêve, quand le bruit avait recommencé. La petite voix de Mischa dans sa tête, lui répétait que quelque chose clochait.

En effet, son corps était couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur, et bien que cela lui arrivait parfois quand il faisait un mauvais rêve, souvent portant sur la mort de Mischa, cette fois-ci, le tout semblait dû au fait qu’il se sentait nauséeux. Mais, il pouvait sentir qu’il n’était pas fiévreux ou malade. La cause de cet état était due à autre chose. Et ce fut finalement une odeur qui le mit sur la piste : celle de la fumée. Son odorat puissant permettait au professeur de sentir que quelque chose devait bruler, en plus du parfum âcre que son corps poisseux dégageait.

L’homme se releva doucement, avant de fouler l’épais tapis de ses pieds nus. Ne trouvant pas la source de lumière qui lui aurait permis de voir d’où pouvait provenir cette senteur, Hannibal décida d’allumer une bougie pour y voir plus clair. Il enfila également, de manière très rapide, un pantalon, afin de couvrir son sexe et ses fesses, qui n’étaient cachés que par son ample chemise de nuit. En aucun cas, il ne souhaitait choquer les personnes, qu’il pourrait éventuellement rencontrer dans les couloirs du manoir. Puis, saisissant la bougie qu’il installa dans un bougeoir, afin de garder une source de lumière près de lui, le professeur s’aventura en dehors de sa chambre.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il à l’obscurité qui lui faisait face, cherchant à voir d’où aurait pu provenir le mystérieux rire qui l’avait réveillé un peu plus tôt.

Mais, personne ne lui répondit, en dehors des murs et du parquet du couloir qui craquaient parfois, dû à l’ancienneté de la demeure. Hannibal se décida alors à parcourir le passage qui desservait sa chambre, se laissant guider par l’odeur de la fumée, qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, au fur et à mesure qu’il marchait. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il atteignit la chambre du maître de Thornfield, comprenant que l’odeur provenait de cet endroit. Sans hésiter une seule seconde sur ce qu’il devait faire, Hannibal ouvrit la porte, se fichant des conséquences qui pouvaient découler de cette action, comme la possibilité de s’attirer la colère de M. Graham.

En entrant dans la pièce, la fumée lui sauta instantanément au visage, provoquant une quinte de toux chez le jeune homme, après en avoir inhalé une bouffée. Ses yeux piquaient et brûlaient également, tandis qu’il cherchait à comprendre la situation et à se repérer dans cette chambre, qu’il n’avait visité qu’une seule fois. La pièce était en effet remplie d’une épaisse fumée, ce qui pouvait rendre difficile le moindre déplacement. Mais Hannibal s’avança vers l’incendie, constatant que le feu était en train de lécher goulument l’une des colonnes en bois du lit, tout en brulant une partie des tentures du même meuble.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, le jeune professeur aperçut M. Graham, qui était légèrement couvert par les draps du lit et semblait dormir profondément. Pendant un court moment, le temps semblait s’être arrêté, laissant Hannibal admirer le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Le noble avait un air paisible, lui donnant une apparence encore plus juvénile que d’habitude. Cette impression était notamment dû au fait que ses boucles brunes, d’ordinaire bien coiffées en arrière, encadraient actuellement son visage, telle une auréole. Cette vision semblait être issu d’une toile digne d’un grand peintre, qui aurait voulu représenter une divinité, un éphèbe, ou tout simplement, un ange. Et Hannibal, avec son bougeoir toujours à la main pour illuminer son chemin, se surprit à se sentir un peu comme Psyché, quand celle-ci avait tenter d’observer et d’admirer son amant Éros.

« Réveillez-vous, Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous ! » Cria alors le professeur, entre plusieurs quintes de toux, tout en secouant l’une des épaules de William Graham, après avoir déposé sa bougie sur l’une des tables de chevet.

L’homme remua légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller, probablement engourdi par la fumée qu’il avait dû respirer durant son sommeil. Hannibal continua à le secouer pendant quelques secondes le noble, tout en regardant l’incendie qui continuait à quelques mètres d’eux, voulant éviter qu’un drame ne se produise, suite à son inattention. Quand M. Graham commença à émerger de sa torpeur, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le professeur le délaissa, pour aller chercher le pot d’eau chaude servant pour la toilette, avant d’asperger le mobilier en feu. Puis, d’un mouvement tout aussi rapide, il enchaina avec la jarre qui contenait l’eau pour le pot, répétant le même geste pour tenter d’éteindre d’avantage l’incendie en cours.

William, qui s’était réveillé, constata avec effroi ce qu’il se passait, avant de sauter du lit, pour prêter main forte à Hannibal. L’homme arracha le rideau en feu, le jetant à terre pour le piétiner, de manière à étouffer les quelques flammes qui s’en échappaient encore.

« La couverture ! Vite ! » Ordonna-t-il au jeune professeur, pour tenter d’éteindre le feu qui ravageait encore la colonne en bois du lit.

Celui-ci attrapa le linge désigné et avec l’aide du riche propriétaire, les deux hommes asphyxièrent le feu qui continuait à prospérer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils s’occupèrent des braises et flammèches qui résistaient, afin d’être sûr que l’incendie ne puisse redémarrer par inadvertance. Puis, William se dirigea vers l’une des fenêtres de sa chambre, pour l’entrouvrir, afin d’évacuer plus rapidement la fumée qui restait particulièrement présente dans la pièce. Cette action eut pour effet de laisser les rayons de la lune entrer, ce qui illumina quelque peu la pièce, en plus de la bougie qui continuait de fondre doucement dans le bougeoir. Le noble calma ses toussotements en respirant une bouffée d’air frais, avant de porter son regard sur Hannibal, qui tentait lui aussi d’apaiser sa quinte de toux. Sentant les yeux perçant de M. Graham sur lui, le professeur observa à son tour celui-ci.

Durant de longues secondes, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, comme s’ils réalisaient petit à petit ce qu’il venait de se passer. Finalement, William se décida à marcher en direction de son pantalon, qui était posé sur un fauteuil en cuir, pour l’enfiler, n’étant vêtu pour le moment que d’une chemise de nuit similaire à celle qu’Hannibal portait également. Regardant toujours le riche propriétaire, le professeur pu voir, l’espace d’un instant, une partie de son intimité, ainsi que la courbe de ses fesses. Détournant rapidement le regard, il en profita pour tourner le dos à son employeur, ne souhaitant que lui laisser plus d’intimité pendant qu’il s’habillait. L’homme, qui avait remarqué le tout, se mit à sourire, laissant même un petit rire s’échapper de ses lèvres.

« Allons, M. Lecter, vous et moi sommes, normalement, deux hommes parfaitement constitués. Vous ne devriez pas être gêné par les parties de mon corps, que vous avez pu voir.  
\- Je ne suis en aucun cas gêné, monsieur. Je préfère simplement vous laisser un peu d’intimité, pendant que vous vous habillez.  
\- Comme c’est charmant de votre part. Cependant, permettez-moi de douter de cette vérité. Est-ce votre pudeur qui vous fait ainsi rougir ? Ou est-ce dû à ce qu’il y a au niveau de mon entre-jambe, qui vous met dans l’embarra ? Ajouta M. Graham, d’une voix moqueuse.  
\- Ni l’une, ni l’autre, monsieur. J’ai étudié la médecine, aux côtés d’un ancien chirurgien, pendant quelques années. J’ai donc une parfaite connaissance de l’anatomie des hommes et des femmes. Je n’éprouve pas le moindre désir face à un corps nu. La vue du votre, et de votre intimité, ne me font aucuns effets, si ce n’est réveillé des souvenirs de cette époque passée.  
\- Pourtant, vous semblez parfois me regarder comme si j’étais l’une des plus fascinantes statues antiques qui vous ai été donné de voir. Vous savez, celles qui montrent toute la beauté du corps masculin. Mais, comme vous avez pu le constater, contraire à ces hommes fait de marbre blanc, il y a une différence de taille à certain endroit entre eux et moi. »

Après avoir murmura d’une voix étonnamment suave et presque sensuelle cette dernière phrase, tout en continuant de mettre son pantalon, le noble chaussa une paire de bottes, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Puis-je savoir comment vous avez su pour l’incendie, M. Lecter ?  
\- Un bruit m’a tiré de mon sommeil.  
\- Quel bruit ?  
\- J’ai entendu quelqu’un près de ma chambre. »

Le propriétaire de Thornfield dévisagea un instant Hannibal, qui ne lui montrait toujours que son dos, avant d’attraper une épaisse veste noire, qui trainait également sur un autre fauteuil de la pièce. Il marcha vers le professeur, afin d’y déposer sur les épaules de celui-ci, le chaud vêtement, pour que le jeune homme ne prenne pas froid.

« Rester ici. Ne faites aucun bruit. » Murmura William Graham près d’une des oreilles d’Hannibal, qui sursauta très légèrement, surpris par le geste et la proximité du maître de la maison.

Puis, il alla chercher le bougeoir du professeur, l’emportant avec lui, alors qu’il quittait la pièce, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

******

Hannibal s’était installé dans l’un des fauteuils en cuir de la chambre, s’enveloppant dans la veste légèrement trop petite pour lui, pour rester au chaud, malgré ses pieds nus et la fenêtre ouverte. Pendant de longues minutes, il avait essayé de déterminé les causes possibles qui auraient pu conduire au départ de ce feu. Mais aucunes réponses ne semblaient logiques. Puis, sans réellement s’en rendre compte, le professeur avait commencé à humer le parfum boisé* que la veste portait. L’odeur qui s’en dégageait possédait notamment des notes de cuir et d’agrumes, ce qui rappelait étrangement des souvenirs d’enfance d’Hannibal, du temps où ses parents et Mischa étaient toujours vivants. Et comme bercer par la senteur, le jeune homme se mit à somnoler, avant de s’assoupir.

*******

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées depuis le départ de M. Graham. Il était environ cinq heures, quand Hannibal se réveilla, après avoir entendu le craquement d’une lame de parquet. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour constater que le maître de Thornfield l’observait avec malice, amusé par la scène qu’il pouvait voir. Le professeur se releva, tandis que le noble prit la parole, adoptant un air plus sérieux.

« N’en parlez pas. Je sais que vous êtes discret. Je répondrai de cette affaire, donc, n’en dites rien.  
\- Bien, monsieur. » Répondit Hannibal, qui ôtait la veste, afin de la rendre à son propriétaire.

À la grande surprise du jeune homme, William se rapprocha de lui, tel un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Une expression semblable au désir, mêlée une nouvelle fois à celle de l’amusement, se dessinait sur son visage. Arrivant près de lui, le noble tendit une main vers sa veste, pour finalement la poser sur celle d’Hannibal, constatant combien elle était chaude, et étonnamment douce, contrairement aux siennes qui étaient froides et plus rugueuses.

« Vous me quittez ainsi ? Hannibal, périr par le feu est une mort horrible. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? Murmura-t-il d’une voix grave et douce.  
\- Vous n’avez pas à me remercier. Je n’ai fait que mon devoir, monsieur, répondit le professeur d’Abigail, qui gardait un air sans expressions et continuait à fixer les yeux bleus gris, qui l’observaient.  
\- Alors, ne me toisez pas comme un inconnu.  
\- Que dois-je faire, alors ? »

William s’empara finalement de sa veste, pour la jeter négligemment vers le fauteuil en cuir qui était à côté de lui, avant de tendre à nouveau sa main en direction d’Hannibal, attendant que ce dernier y dépose les siennes. Mais, rien ne se passa. Comme pour combler ce silence, l’homme reprit la parole, adoptant à nouveau cette voix pleine de sensualité, tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de son interlocuteur.

« Je suis heureux de vous devoir la vie.  
\- J’insiste, vous ne me devez rien. » Répondit le professeur, qui conservait toujours une certaine indifférence, face au rapprochement du noble.

L’homme amorça à nouveau une initiative, en posant cette fois l’une de ses mains sur le torse d’Hannibal. Ce geste provoqua un frisson chez le professeur, non pas dû à cette soudaine proximité, mais à la froideur qui se dégageait de la main de William. Cet effet, bien que naturel, amusa et enchanta le riche propriétaire, qui sourit de plus belle, tout en laissant ses doigts caresser et parcourir le tissu de la chemise de nuit d’Hannibal.

« M. Lecter… Non, Hannibal, je savais que vous me feriez du bien, d’une certaine façon. Je l’ai tout de suite vu dans vos yeux, la première fois que je vous ai rencontré. Leur expression n’a pas frappé mon âme pour rien. On parle d’affinités naturelles. Vous… »

Le professeur venait de saisir la main baladeuse de William, qui avait commencé à descendre et atteindre son bas ventre. Sans exercer une force qui pourrait blesser l’homme, Hannibal avait stoppé le geste qui avait été entrepris, sans pour autant repousser son interlocuteur. Les deux hommes étaient toujours très proches l’un de l’autre. Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Et aucun des deux ne détournaient les yeux, s’observant mutuellement avec une certaine fascination.

William Edward Graham aimait les femmes, autant que les hommes. Il ne s’en cachait pas, n’avait pas honte de cet aspect, comme le fait d’aimer dominer les autres. Et par rapport à ce qu’il se passait actuellement, il prenait un énorme plaisir à taquiner le jeune professeur, cherchant à franchir les limites pour voir jusqu’où il pourrait aller avec lui. Il avait pensé, pendant quelques secondes, à embrasser ces lèvres qui lui faisaient face. Il s’était demandé quelles sensations il pourrait avoir quand les siennes, plus pulpeuses, se colleraient à cette bouche, à la moue boudeuse, dont la lèvre supérieure était si particulière et charnue. Mais, l’homme s’était ravisé, préférant continuer à se noyer dans ces yeux marrons, aux lueurs bordeaux, tout en cédant à une autre pulsion : tenter de tâter, toucher et caresser l’intimité d’Hannibal. Il savait que ses chances étaient maigres, voire inexistantes, mais l’envie de savoir comme le professeur réagirait face à ce geste, avait pris le dessus. Et la façon dont le professeur l’avait stoppé, d’une manière franche, mais très douce, avait agréablement surpris M. Graham. Plus il passait du temps avec ce jeune homme, plus son désir à connaître tout de celui-ci, grandissait. Il espérait qu’un jour, il pourrait le dévorer à sa guise, tout en profitant longuement de ce met rare et délicat.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur, murmura le professeur, à l’encontre de son employeur, tentant finalement de mettre fin à cette étrange conversation.  
\- Vous m’abandonnez ?  
\- J’ai froid.  
\- Alors, partez. »

*******

Quelques minutes après être parti de la chambre de William Graham, Hannibal se retrouva dans la sienne. Il venait de fermer sa porte, quand il laisser son dos s’appuyer dessus, sentant que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement suite à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, cherchant à comprendre comment tout ceci avait pu arriver. Et tout comme l’incendie, aucune des réponses sensées qui lui venaient, ne semblaient logiques. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était ces incroyables yeux saphir aux cinquante nuances de bleu, mais également, cette bouche fine, charnue et incroyablement rose. Les lèvres de M. Graham semblaient incroyablement douces et tout comme celui-ci, Hannibal tenta d’imaginer le goût qu’elles pouvaient avoir. D’un geste lent, l’une de ses mains s’approcha de son pantalon, avant de la laisser se glisser à l’intérieur. Frôlant son sexe au repos, le contact eut pour effet d’envoyer une sorte de décharge électrique, qui réveilla immédiatement un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité en lui. Comment pouvait-il, lui qui savait si bien conserver son calme dans les situations les plus critiques, céder à la tentation de la chair ? Et plus particulière, avec un homme qui aimait le torturer et commençait à hanter son esprit, ainsi que son palais mental ? Hannibal soupira, avant de finalement retirer sa main, pour la poser sur son front.

« Mischa, où es-tu, toi et tes sages paroles qui m’empêchent de céder à mes instincts les plus bas et primaires, quand j’ai besoin de toi ? » Pensa le jeune professeur, le regard désormais perdu dans le vague.

Devant lui, la clarté de l’aube commençait à s’infiltrer dans sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le parfum que porte William Edward Graham est le Royal English Leather de Creed. Il comporte des notes de mandarine, bergamote, d’ambre gris, de cuir et de bois de santal. C’est un parfum qui fut commandé par le roi anglais George III, en 1781, avant de devenir, bien des années plus tard, l’un des préférés de l’Empereur Napoléon III.


	11. Chapter 11

Il était environ dix heures du matin, quand Hannibal se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger, où Mme Du Maurier se trouvait. Il marcha vers elle, portant son masque sur son visage, ce qui lui permettait de cacher les pensées et doutes qui le taraudaient depuis son étrange rapprochement avec le propriétaire de Thornfield.

« M. Graham ne nous a pas fait appeler ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
\- Il est parti. Juste après le petit-déjeuner. » Lui répondit Bedelia, qui pliait du linge de maison.

Hannibal la regarda, sans laisser paraître son étonnement. Ce départ, qui semblait avoir été décidé au dernier moment par le noble, choqua et perturba le professeur, qui se posait maintenant encore plus de questions. Pourquoi William était partit ? Était-ce sa faute ? Pour avoir fui ou repousser ce rapprochement, qui semblait toujours illogique et dangereux à ses yeux ? Ou le riche anglais regrettait ses actions et avait préféré partir ?

« Il est allé aux Leas. Chez M. Gideon. Je crois qu’Alana Bloom est là-bas. Il l’aime beaucoup. »

Cette révélation, qui répondit à certaines questions, changea quelque peu le comportement de Bedelia. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire, tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement et sa voix devenait un peu plus aigüe. Il semblait évidemment que cette nouvelle l’a réjouissait et qu’elle prenait un certain plaisir à pouvoir en parler.

« Je l’ai vue, il y a deux ans, lors d’une fête donnée ici. Une femme très élégante. Ils ont chanté en duo. Ils s’accordaient à merveille. Il n’a pas demandé sa main, mais elle est sans fortune. Sinon, ils feraient un splendide couple. Peut-être va-t-il se déclarer maintenant. »

Attrapant la pile de linge qu’elle avait terminé de plier, Mme Du Maurier se dirigea vers Hannibal, avant de reprendre son monologue. Le jeune professeur remarqua que la gouvernante tentait de remettre son propre masque, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« À moins qu’il ne soit parti en Europe. Il part souvent sans dire au revoir, et je ne le revois pas avant un an. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, pour aller ranger les draps propres qu’elle avait avec elle, laissant Hannibal, seul face à ses pensées et ses émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui.

*******

« L’Angleterre est une grande puissance. Les navires britanniques parcourent cet empire, voguant aux quatre coins du monde. Depuis la Canada, jusqu’au sud de l’Afrique, au cap de Bonne-Espérance. Sur l’océan Indien, vers l’Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande, jusqu’à la Birmanie, la Chine, l’Inde et la Malaisie. »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que M. Graham était partit de Thornfield. Le manoir était redevenu calme, silencieux, arborant la même atmosphère qu’Hannibal avait connu lors de son arrivé. Et bien que ses habitants semblaient plus détendus, dû à l’absence du maître de maison et de ses colères, ce n’était pas le cas du jeune professeur. Celui-ci continuait de se ressasser cette fameuse nuit où il avait sauvé le riche propriétaire, mais également, les rares conversations que les deux hommes avaient eues. Pour la première fois, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Ressentait-il de l’affection pour le riche anglais ? Probablement. Mais, était-ce plus de l’amitié ? De l’admiration ? Ou un début de sentiment amoureux ? Il ne savait pas.

Hannibal était partagé entre l’éducation qu’il avait commencé à recevoir de la part de son défunt père, et celle qu’il s’était forgé à la suite de la mort de Mischa. Son intelligence précoce et la liberté de pensée qui lui avait été offerte, avaient permis au jeune garçon de lire, d’apprendre et de se forger sa propre conception du monde. La religion, que sa mère avait tenté de lui inculquer, s’était quelque peu heurtée à cette vision, si singulière et logique, que l’enfant s’était construit. Mais la mort de Mischa avait tout remis en question. Tout ce qu’il avait appris par la suite, Hannibal l’avait fait en se demandant si cela serait un péché, ou en considérant si ce nouveau savoir damnerait son âme. La voix de sa petite sœur l’avait guidé dans ses choix et continuait à le faire. Mais si le professeur avait continué à vivre, sans tenir compte de cette bonne conscience, sans nul doute que sa vie et ses convictions actuelles auraient été différentes. Certes, il considérait, au plus profond de lui-même, que le genre d’une personne et sa sexualité, tout cela était secondaire, malgré les bonnes mœurs de la société. Et de ce fait, Hannibal aurait vécu plus sereinement la situation actuelle. Il aurait savouré davantage cette étrange relation, qu’il commençait à avoir avec son employeur, interagissant même de manière plus franche et sincère, par rapport à ses désirs et ceux de William. Mais la vie n’était pas ainsi, et le jeune homme ne souhaitait qu’une chose : atteindre les rives de la béatitude, comme l’avait souhaité Mischa, mais en faisant en sorte, qu’un jour, il puisse rejoindre sa petite sœur, peu importe où elle se trouvait à présent.

« _Qu’avez-vous, monsieur ?_ » Demanda Abigail, remarquant que son professeur gardait une main crispé sur le rebord du bureau.

Hannibal et son élève se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, pour la leçon de géographie du jour. Légèrement accoudé au meuble qui supportait les cartes du monde et globes terrestres qui étaient utilisés, l’homme exerçait une forte pression dessus. Sa main tremblait légèrement, tandis que ses doigts étaient un mélange de rouge et blanc, montrant à quel point il semblait perturber, malgré son visage impassible et sa voix calme, qu’il continuait d’adopter.

« Rien. » Répondit-il à la petite fille, en lui souriant, pour tenter de la rassurer.

Comme il aurait aimé croire en cette réponse. Et pourtant, William Edward Graham continuait à le hanter et il n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir pourquoi. Comment cet homme si malpoli, rude et détestable, pouvait faire craquer le vernis épais et supposé incassable de son masque ? Les divers trains de ses pensées avaient tendance à se diriger tous vers le noble, et Hannibal détestait cela.

*******

L’hiver arrivait et les journées, ainsi que les semaines, étaient de plus en plus froides. Rares furent les matins où le givre n’était pas présent, recouvrant tout le jardin et les paysages alentours d’une fine couche blanche. Hannibal aimait ces matinées calmes, où il pouvait profiter de quelques heures de solitude pour se perdre dans ses pensées, ou tout simplement, dessiner tranquillement, confortablement installé dans sa chambre.

C’est par un début de journée semblable aux dernières, que le jeune homme fut interrompu dans son activité artistique, par Mme Du Maurier, qui venait de frapper à sa porte et semblait quelque peu anxieuse.

« Il revient demain. J’ai ordre de préparer toutes les chambres. J’irai chercher du personnel à l’auberge du roi George. Mlle Bloom vient. » Dit-elle d’une seule traite, ne voulant pas se perdre dans des détails insignifiants.

Hannibal la regarda, sans oser prononcer une seule parole. Il pouvait voir que la gouvernante reprenait son souffle, pour mieux recommencer à parler.

« Il nous faut des draps, des matelas… Je vais à l’auberge. Non, j’enverrai Jimmy… Ajouta-t-elle, d’un ton hésitant.  
\- Puis-je vous aider ? » Proposa le jeune homme.

À ces mots, Bedelia laissa éclater sa joie en souriant sincèrement, heureuse d’avoir une aide inattendu, face à la montagne de travail qui l’attendait.

*******

Durant toute la journée, les domestiques présents, ainsi que les nouveaux qui venaient d’être embauchés, s’échinèrent à nettoyer et ranger le manoir, afin de pouvoir préparer et installer tout le nécessaire pour la venue des prochains invités. Ce ne fut pourtant, que le lendemain, en début d’après-midi, que M. Graham et ses hôtes arrivèrent. Quand la nouvelle de leur arrivée imminente fut rapidement répandue, tout le monde s’activa pour que l’ensemble soit impeccable. Mme Du Maurier lançait des ordres aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, tandis qu’Hannibal aidait en cuisine, préparant avec d’autres serviteurs, les divers mets qui seraient servis au cours du dîner.

« Les pièces au sud pour Lady et Mlle Bloom. Le colonel et Mme Shell auront la chambre côté rivière. » Indiquait Bedelia à Brian et Beverly, tandis qu’elle notait le tout dans un petit carnet.

La cuisine était bruyante, tout le monde discutait joyeusement, émettant pléthore de suggestions concernant le temps ou la façon dont William Graham finirait par demander la main d’Alana Bloom. Abigail, qui n’avait exceptionnellement pas cours, arriva dans la pièce, courant rapidement vers une fenêtre pour observer l’arrivé des gentilshommes et dames. Derrière elle, la jeune Freddie tentait de la rattraper, l’appelant par son nom pour la calmer et éviter qu’un accident ne se produise.

« _Ils arrivent. Ils sont là._ » Ajouta-t-elle en direction d’Hannibal.

La fillette, qui avait réussi à atteindre son objectif, grimpa sur les marches en pierres, lui permettant de voir convenablement à travers la fenêtre.

« _Regardez ! Regardez ! Ils sont entrés dans la cour ! Il faut que je les vois !_ Cria-t-elle de sa petite voix.  
\- _Ça suffit._ » Répondit Frédérique, qui tentait de la faire redescendre.

Bedela, ne comprenant toujours pas un mot de français, se dirigea automatiquement vers Hannibal, afin de comprendre les propos de l’enfant et de son amie.

« Que dit-elle ?  
\- M. Graham est là. »

Mme Du Maurier se précipita alors vers l’entrée, afin de recevoir comme il se devait le propriétaire de la maison et ses invités. Abigail la suivit, mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle se rendit dans l’une des pièces voisines du hall, pour pouvoir de nouveau regarder à travers une fenêtre et ainsi, guetter l’arrivé des nouveaux venus. Accompagné de la jeune femme rousse, le professeur rejoignit son élève, pour tenter à son tour, de la calmer et éviter qu’un problème ne se créé.

« _Qu’elle est belle, non ? Et sa démarche est tellement élégante._ » Murmurait la petite fille, qui scrutait la foule.

Hannibal posa une main sur l’épaule d’Abigail, s’apprêtant à lui indiquer qu’elle devait faire attention à son comportement, quand il entendit le prénom de M. Graham. La voix provenait d’une belle jeune femme brune, qui était habillée d’une somptueuse robe émeraude et qui chevauchait un cheval blanc.

« William, dit-elle en direction du noble.  
\- Permettez-moi, Miss Bloom. » Répondit-il, avant de tendre ses bras en sa direction, pour l’aider à descendre.

Le riche anglais était habillé d’un beau manteau crème, dont le col était en fourrure. Il portait également un haut de forme beige, ainsi qu’un pantalon noir, ce qui lui donnait une belle allure. C’était la première fois qu’Hannibal le voyait vêtu de manière aussi riche et sophistiqué. En le l’apercevant, son cœur s’accéléra légèrement. Et quand M. Graham prit le bras de Mlle Bloom, afin de l’accompagnée vers l’entrée de sa demeure, le rythme cardiaque du professeur accéléra à nouveau, car un sentiment venait de s’installer en lui : la jalousie.

« J’avais oublié combien Thornfield est masculin. Il faut y planter des fleurs, indiqua la jeune femme, entre deux grands sourires à William.  
\- J’ai la plus belle à mon bras. » Répondit l’homme, ce qui fit glousser sa partenaire.

La jalousie, cela faisait une éternité qu’Hannibal n’avait pas ressentie ça. Et il savait que ce sentiment ne le quitterait pas immédiatement, mais qu’au contraire, il grandirait et s’installerait confortablement dans son être tout entier, tant que Mlle Bloom serait présente au manoir.

« Ce soir, il vous veut toutes les deux dans le salon, après dîner, indiqua Bedelia qui revenait de l’entrée, les bras chargé de bouquets de fleurs.  
\- Pas moi, merci, répondit le professeur.  
\- Et si vous refusez, il viendra vous chercher lui-même. C’est ce qu’il a dit.  
\- Je n’ai pas de costume.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon enfant. Qui le remarquera ? » Ajouta la gouvernante sur un ton ironique, avant de s’engouffrer dans la pièce suivante.

Hannibal resta calme, malgré les provocations faîtes à son encontre, de manière directe et indirecte, par M. Graham et Mme Du Maurier. Seule la fillette semblait ravie par cette nouvelle.

*******

« Je croyais que vous n’aimiez pas les enfants, M. Graham.  
\- Exact, Lady Bloom. »

Plusieurs éclats de rires furent entendus, suite à cette réponse. Dans un coin du grand salon, où William et ses invités étaient assis, buvant des coupes de champagnes ou fumant la pipe, Hannibal écoutait silencieusement les propos cruels qui étaient prononcés à l’encontre d’Abigail. L’enfant était partie se coucher depuis quelques minutes, lui évitant ainsi d’entendre les commentaires peu sympathiques à son encontre. Le professeur savait que cette soirée, auquel on lui avait ordonné de venir, n’était qu’un prétexte pour l’exhiber, lui et son élève, tel des curiosités, afin que ces dames aient un sujet de commérage à se mettre sous la dent. Mais le plus désagréable dans tout cela, était le regard remplie de dégoût, voir même de haine, qu’avait Miss Bloom, à l’encontre du jeune homme. Elle le fixait parfois pendant plusieurs secondes, ne cachant en aucun cas son animosité envers lui, alors que ce dernier restait impassible et silencieux face aux moqueries.

« Pourquoi l’avoir accueillie ? Demanda l’un des invités.  
\- On me l’a confiée, répondit William.  
\- Envoyez-la en pension, suggéra Alana Bloom.  
\- Elle a un professeur particulier.  
\- La pauvre. J’en ai eu plusieurs dans ma jeunesse, ainsi que des gouvernantes. Tous des êtres malfaisants.  
\- C’est vrai. M. Graham, méfiez-vous du professeur et de la gouvernante, souligna la mère de la jeune femme brune.  
\- Maman les croit hystériques. Ou dégénérés. Dieu soit loué, je n’en ai plus. J’y ai survécu par miracle. Je revois Mlle Starling hurlant : "Diablesse !", répondit Miss Bloom, appuyant ses derniers propos en prenant une voix désagréable et nasillarde.  
\- Vous vouliez mettre le feu à ses cheveux. Régulièrement. » Ajouta sa mère.

Cette dernière révélation fit à nouveau rire l’assistance. Alana prit un air pincé, appréciant peu que l’on se moque d’elle. William, qui buvait un verre de champagne près de la cheminé, jeta un œil en direction d’Hannibal. L’homme continuait de rester de marbre, impassible à la conversation. Mais pour le noble, il n’en était pas moins beau et élégant, malgré son costume usé, qui avait piètre allure face aux somptueuses toilettes que les dames portaient.

« Assez parlé de cette fade engeance. Place à la musique ! Et à un nouveau thème. » Annonça la jeune femme, qui se dirigea vers le piano, qui trônait en majesté près de la cheminée.

Elle s’installa, joua quelques notes, avant de se tourner vers l’un des hommes de la salle.

« M. Gideon, que choisissez-vous ?  
\- La beauté, répondit celui-ci.  
\- Ça n’a rien de nouveau. Parlons de la beauté masculine.  
\- Ça, c’est mon fils. » S’écria l’une des femmes.

Alana Bloom fit à nouveau danser ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires, tandis que M. Graham s’approchait d’elle, son verre d’alcool à la main. Elle se mit à le regarder, laissant ses pommettes se colorer, tout en battant des cils.

« L’homme n’a pas à tenir compte de son physique. Il ne devrait être que force et bravoure. Gentilhomme ou bandit, sa beauté vient de sa puissance.  
\- Vous vous contenteriez d’un pirate ? » Demanda ironiquement le propriétaire du manoir, esquissant un sourire taquin envers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et commença à jouer plus sérieusement, pour pouvoir entamer la chanson qui ferait, selon elle, l’apologie de la beauté masculine, ou plutôt, celle d’un homme aux boucles brunes.

« Adieu ! Si la plus belle des prières,  
Pour autrui les rendait heureux.  
La mienne ne se perdrait pas dans les airs,  
Mais porterait ton nom dans les cieux. »

Pour Hannibal, les paroles, qu’elle chantait, étaient prononcées d’une voix peu mélodieuse et qui allait trop souvent dans les aigus. Le résultat était mauvais et peu agréable à son oreille. Préférant ne pas assister plus longtemps à ce calvaire, il se leva et quitta la pièce, sans même jeter un regard à son employeur. Mais, cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que le professeur était sortie du salon, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, qu’une voix masculine l’interpella, au détour d’un couloir.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?  
\- Je suis fatigué, monsieur, répondit calmement Hannibal à William, après s’être retourné pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi m’avoir évité ? Des semaines que je ne vous ai vu. La moindre des choses aurait été de m’accueillir.  
\- Vous aviez l’air déjà pris. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Hannibal, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec cet homme, mais surtout, de pouvoir lui faire remarquer que son étrange conduite était due au comportement actuel du noble.

« Vous êtes pâle, murmura William.  
\- Je vais bien, répondit le professeur, d’un ton neutre, ce qui contrastait avec l’expression qu’il avait affiché quelques secondes auparavant.  
\- Qu’avez-vous fait en mon absence ?  
\- J’ai instruit Abigail.  
\- Vous êtes déprimé. Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda le maître de maison, tendant une main vers le jeune homme, comme pour lui caresser une joue.

Hannibal arrêta de respirer, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce geste qui se profilait.

« Vos yeux sont pleins de… Quoi ? Interrogea William, alors qu’il venait d’être interrompu par Bedelia qui arrivait d’une autre pièce.  
\- Un gentilhomme désire vous voir, monsieur. Il est de Spanish Town, en Jamaïque. Il doit venir d’un endroit chaud, car il refuse d’ôter son manteau. M. Francis Dolarhyde. Je l’ai conduit dans le boudoir. Ai-je mal fait ? »

Un lourd silence s’installa pendant quelques secondes. Hannibal observait William et sa réaction, face à cette visite inattendue. L’homme semblait énervé, mais également et étrangement, anxieux. Ses yeux regardaient quelque chose dans le vide, changeant de couleurs au fur et à mesure que les pensées devaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

« Faites-le-entrer dans mon bureau. » Souffla-t-il finalement, libérant Mme Du Maurier, qui s’empressa de rejoindre ce nouvel arrivant.

M. Graham tourna le dos au professeur et commença à errer dans la pièce. Il semblait perdu.

« Hannibal, c’est un coup terrible. »

Sa voix, d’ordinaire grave, était faible. Un immense poids semblait s’être effondré sur ses épaules et il avait du mal à résister à cette charge bien trop lourde pour ses épaules.

« Si je retournais voir ces gens et s’ils se détournaient de moi l’un après l’autre, les suivrez-vous ?  
\- Non, je resterais avec vous, murmura le jeune homme.  
\- Vous risqueriez l’opprobre pour moi ?  
\- Pour tout ami qui le mérite. »

Cette réponse installa un air triste sur le visage de William, comme si ce n’était pas ce qu’il espérait. Au fond de lui, il était heureux que cet homme, plus jeune que lui, réponde favorablement à sa demande. Mais, le mot « ami » avait atténué cette joie.

« Francis. »

Un homme brun, grand, avec une cicatrice au niveau de la bouche, venait d’arriver et s’avançait vers M. Graham. Un air morose était peint sur son visage.

« Comment diable vas-tu ?  
\- Bien. Je suis désolé, je te dérange, tu as des invités, répondit le nouveau venu, avant d’enlacer son interlocuteur.  
\- Ça ne fait rien. Viens. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, sans accorder un regard à Hannibal.


	12. Chapter 12

La nuit était calme et paisible. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que tout le monde était monté se coucher, plongeant alors le manoir de Thornfield dans l’obscurité et le silence. Hannibal s’était endormit péniblement, ayant eu des difficultés à faire taire ses pensées, qui s’étaient à nouveau dirigées vers William Graham et les évènements de la veille. Mais, tout comme il y a quelques semaines, un bruit le réveilla.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, où le jeune homme avait entendu des rires près de sa porte, le son fut plus profond et spectaculaire. Un énorme vacarme, provoqué par plusieurs coups et les cris d’une femme, avait secoué le manoir pendant plusieurs secondes, réveillant une grande partie de ses occupants. Inquiet et se demandant ce qu’il s’était passé, le professeur se leva, s’habilla rapidement et alluma la bougie qui était dans le bougeoir, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il marcha d’un pas rapide vers la source du bruit, qui menait au couloir où la plupart des chambres des invités étaient. Nombre d’entre eux étaient d’ailleurs sortis, une source de lumière à la main, cherchant à comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Où est Graham ? »

Hannibal observait le tout silencieusement, restant sur le pas de la porte du couloir qu’il venait d’emprunter. Lui aussi essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel vacarme. Du coin de son œil gauche, il put voir une silhouette s’approcher discrètement de lui, un chandelier à la main. Le maître de maison, vêtu d’une tenue similaire à celle de la nuit de l’incendie, se pencha vers le jeune homme, pour lui murmurer un ordre.

« Attendez-moi. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard et sans qu’un autre mot soit prononcé, le professeur montra à son employeur qu’il pouvait compter sur lui. Après tout, ne lui avait-il déjà pas indiqué, quelques heures auparavant, qu’il lui resterait fidèle et qu’il ne le laisserait pas tomber ?

« Je suis là. Calmez-vous. Une servante a fait un cauchemar, c’est tout. » Indiqua William à ses invités, signalant sa présence, afin d’apaiser ses hôtes.

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas, se dirigeant vers Miss Bloom et les autres dames, pour d’avantage les mettre en confiance, grâce à ses paroles rassurantes, sa voix suave et son sourire charmeur.

« Je vous conseille de retourner dormir, car tant que la maison n’est pas tranquille, on ne peut s’occuper d’elle correctement.  
\- N’y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ? Demanda Alana, vêtu d’une longue chemise de nuit blanche et dont les cheveux bruns étaient attachés par plusieurs petits rubans blancs.  
\- Miss Bloom, mesdames, s’il vous plait, retournez dans vos nids, comme les colombes que vous êtes. Je vous assure, tout vas bien. » Lui répondit le noble, posant délicatement l’une de ses mains sur l’un des bras de la jeune femme.

À ce geste, et malgré la luminosité peu présente dans la pièce, Hannibal pu voir qu’une rougeur était apparu ses les joues de la dame, tandis qu’elle s’était mise à sourire, hypnotisée par les beaux yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Ces même yeux qui, si souvent et en même temps, si rarement, avaient été posés sur lui.

_Jalousie…_

Quelques invités grommelèrent, avant de repartir dans leurs chambres respectives. Mme Bloom, sa fille et ses amies, retournèrent également dans les leurs, rassurées de savoir que ce qui les avaient réveillées, n’était dû qu’au comportement d’une maudite servante. William resta dans la pièce, couvant du regard Alana, qui continua de le regarder, jusqu’à ce qu’elle aperçoive Hannibal. Elle s’arrêta, l’observa un court instant, montrant dans ses yeux bleus à quel point cet homme, dont le visage faiblement éclairer, reflétait plus l’image d’un crâne humain, que celle d’un visage accueillant et chaleureux, pouvait la dégoûter. Puis, la porte se referma.

Immédiatement après, adoptant une attitude beaucoup plus sérieuse, malgré un visage pétrie d’anxiété, le noble se précipita vers le jeune homme, lui saisissant un bras, pour l’emmener avec lui.

« Suivez-moi. »

*******

En très peu de temps, les deux amis atteignirent une partie du manoir qui était peu utilisée. S’arrêtant devant une porte, William lâcha finalement le bras d’Hannibal, pour s’emparer d’un trousseau de clé et déverrouiller le tout. Il entra dans la pièce, suivit de près le professeur, pour rejoindre un homme qui était allongé sur un divan. C’était Francis Dolarhyde, toujours vêtu de la même tenue qu’il portait lors de son arrivé, mais sans son manteau et sa veste. Sa chemise, quelque peu en lambeaux, était teintée de rouge dans le dos. Et en entendant les gémissements et les râles qui sortaient de sa bouche, ainsi que sa respiration courte et rapidement, Hannibal comprit immédiatement ce qu’il se passait : l’homme était blessé et souffrait terriblement. La personne qui avait crié, quelques minutes auparavant, était peut-être une femme, mais le professeur en était certain, avec le spectacle qu’il avait sous les yeux, que M. Dolarhyde avait dû participer à ce vacarme et qu’il n’en était pas ressortit victorieux.

« Vous m’avez dit que vous aviez des notions de médecine. Saurez-vous nettoyer cela ? » Demanda William, qui s’était agenouillé aux côtés de la victime, retirant légèrement la chemise pour mettre à nu la blessure dans le dos.

Hannibal s’avança à son tour vers Francis, contourna son employeur et avança son bougeoir, pour pouvoir observer la plaie. Celle-ci était située au niveau de l’omoplate gauche et ressemblait à une déchirure, comme si on avait tenté de lacérer la peau avec un objet tranchant ? Ou des griffes ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas, la blessure était profonde et saignait encore beaucoup trop, pour qu’il puisse confirmer ses spéculations.

« Oui. » Répondit le professeur, posant sa bougie sur une table voisine, avant de commencer à retrousser ses manches.

William, soulagé par la réponse, se releva et versa un peu de whisky dans un verre. Il en but une gorgée, cherchant à se donner un peu courage, avant de tendre la boisson vers M. Dolarhyde.

« Bois, Francis. Cela te donnera la force qui te manque.  
\- Est-ce que cela va faire mal ? Demanda l’homme, d’une voix tremblante.  
\- Bois ! » Répondit fermement le noble.

Hannibal avait commencé à prendre des morceaux de tissus, qui étaient dans un panier en osier, les déchirant pour en obtenir des compresses. Il attrapa également la bouteille de whisky, imbibant quelque peu ces pansements de fortune, pour pouvoir nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie. M. Graham s’avança vers le jeune homme, lui saisissant à nouveau le bras, pour pouvoir lui parler. Bien que la poigne fût ferme, elle n’exerçait pas une force suffisante pour blesser Hannibal. Au contraire, le geste en étant presque tendre. Le pouce de William caressait la peau douce du professeur, laissant son doigt parcourir, sentir les muscles et les veines qui étaient visibles.

« Je dois aller chercher le médecin. Épongez le sang quand il revient. Donnez-lui de l’eau s’il le veut. Mais, ne lui parlez pas pour une raison quelconque. » Ordonna le noble à son interlocuteur, le fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Le professeur opina de la tête.

« Et Francis, si tu lui parles, je te tue. » Indiqua William au blessé, tournant la tête pour pouvoir regarder sévèrement celui-ci.

Il lâcha le bras d’Hannibal, après une dernière caresse, avant de marcher vers la porte et sortir de la pièce, sans jeter un dernier regard aux deux hommes. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le professeur sentit encore la pression, la chaleur et la rugosité qu’avait exercée la main de M. Graham sur lui. Puis, le jeune homme s’avança à nouveau vers Francis et commença à tamponner et nettoyer la plaie, à l’aide de son linge humidifié par l’alcool. Celui-ci grogna au contact du tissu sur sa chair sanglante.

Durant de longues minutes, Hannibal exerça ses talents de médecin novice, avant d’arrêter, quand un nouveau bruit l’intrigua. M. Dolarhyde, qui s’était assoupie sous les effets de l’alcool, de la douleur et du sang qu’il avait perdu, n’était pas responsable du son que le professeur avait entendu. Et en dehors du vent qui s’infiltrait dans la pièce, créant des courants d’air bruyants, semblables à de lugubres murmures, on pouvait entendre comme des bruits de pas. Le bois craquait à chaque pression qui était exercé sur le plancher. Pourtant, il n’y avait personne d’autre dans cette partie du manoir. Le jeune homme se releva, laissant son patient dormir, pour s’avancer vers l’un des murs, d’où s’emblait provenir les sons. La façade était intégralement recouverte de lourdes tapisseries et le vent, quand celui-ci était suffisamment puissant, faisait bouger le tout. Si Hannibal était superstitieux, il aurait pu croire qu’un fantôme ou un esprit s’amusait à le tourmenter. Mais il ne croyait pas à ces contes destinés à effrayer les enfants comme Abigail. Et pourtant, il entendant bien des bruits de pas.

Le professeur se mit à toucher la tapisserie, caressant les motifs et figures qui avaient été brodées, avant de bouger le tout, pour voir si aucune porte ou fenêtre n’était présente. Mais, il n’y avait rien. Le mur n’était composé que de pierres grises et noires, les mêmes qui avaient servis à construire Thornfield. Gardant toujours son calme et son esprit réfléchis, Hannibal s’approcha d’avantage du mur, le touchant à son tour, afin de pouvoir le tâter. Puis, il s’appuya contre l’édifice, collant son oreille à la paroi, dans l’espoir d’entendre quelque chose, ou quelqu’un.

Boom ! Un coup fut porté contre un mur, mais pas celui où se trouvait le jeune homme. Et les cris d’une femme, la même qui avait déjà hurlé cette nuit, résonnèrent au loin. Au même moment, une porte claqua et des bruits de pas, différents de ceux entendus précédemment, se firent entendre. Quelqu’un se dirigeait vers Hannibal et Francis. Ce fut William qui ouvrit la porte, accompagné d’un homme, vêtu d’un costume sombre et d’un haut de forme noir, portant avec lui une mallette en cuir. Le médecin.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda M. Graham au professeur.  
\- Il dort. »

Le noble s’approcha du jeune homme, l’observant un court instant, pour juger et voir si tout allait bien, tandis que le médecin s’affairait autour de M. Dolarhyde.

« Dépêchez-vous, Sutcliffe. Soyez rapide. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et il doit être parti avant.  
\- Regardons d’abord, voulez-vous ? La chair est déchirée et également coupée. C’est très fâcheux. Mais le tout a bien été nettoyé. »

*******

Les trois hommes avaient transportés le malheureux Francis jusqu’à la diligence du médecin. L’homme de science était alors reparti de Thornfield, emportant avec lui le blessé. William ferma la petite porte en bois du jardin, par laquelle ils étaient passés, avant de se laisser tomber dessus, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient, tandis que son dos était parcouru de soubresauts. Hannibal, qui attendait silencieusement à quelques mètres de lui, se contentait d’observer son employeur. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci désirait rester seul, ou si un geste tendre aurait pu apaiser ses tourments qui l’assaillaient, après cette nouvelle nuit mouvementée. Et pourtant, cette idée d’aller enlacer l’homme et de blottir son visage dans le creux de son cou, était des plus tentantes. Mais cette scène, il ne pouvait que l’imaginer dans un des recoins de son palais mental.

« C’est une nuit étrange que vous avez passé, murmura William.  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- Vous n’avez montré aucune peur.  
\- Non, bien que la pièce du fond aurait pu me faire sentir en danger. »

À ces mots, M. Graham se retourna, appuya son dos contre la porte en bois, pour pouvoir regarder Hannibal. Son visage était rempli de tristesse et de peur. Ses yeux bleus, étrangement semblables à ceux d’un enfant, semblaient implorer qu’on vienne le réconforter, le consoler. Mais l’homme ne dit rien de ce genre, bien que son corps et son esprit criaient qu’il ne désirait qu’une chose : un geste tendre pour qu’il ne puisse s’effondrer. Pourtant, comme s’il savait que ce geste n’arriverait pas, fataliste, il soupira, tentant de reprendre sa voix plus grave et suave, cherchant à rassurer Hannibal, mais également, et surtout, lui-même.

« Vous n’étiez pas en danger.  
\- M. Graham, qui a fait preuve d’une telle violence ? Osa demander le jeune homme  
\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit William, qui s’était détaché du mur pour marcher vers l’escalier en pierre, qui menaient au manoir.  
\- Pourquoi les protégez-vous ? »

Le noble s’arrêta, hésita sur ce qu’il devait faire et finalement, décida de s’asseoir sur les marches. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, passa une main dans ses boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage, essayant de les remettre en arrière, sans y parvenir.

« Je traîne, depuis longtemps, une erreur capitale. Ses conséquences me gâchent mon existence. Pendant des années, j’ai cherché à y échapper. Ce printemps, je suis rentré le cœur lourd et l’âme desséchée. Mais j’ai rencontré une charmante personne dont la compagnie m’a fait revivre. Avec elle, je sens que je pourrais revivre de manière plus noble et pure. »

Relevant la tête pour fixer Hannibal, le regard toujours remplie d’une profonde tristesse et la voix légèrement tremblante, suite à cette confession, William tenta de reprendre la parole, pour obtenir des réponses à ses propres questions.

« Dites-moi, suis-je en droit de franchir un obstacle social pour l’atteindre ?  
\- Il y a un obstacle ?  
\- Une simple entrave conventionnelle.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que cela peut être ? Si vous chérissez une affection, monsieur, alors la fortune seule ne peut vous en empêcher.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et si la dame est d’un rang noble et a indiqué qu’elle pourrait vous rendre votre affection… Tenta d’ajouter le professeur, avant d’être coupé brutalement dans sa réponse, par un rire nerveux de William.  
\- Hannibal, de qui croyez-vous que je parle ?  
\- De Miss Bloom. »

La réponse fit sourire M. Graham, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire à gorge déployé. Le jeune homme aux pommettes saillantes resta stoïque, trouvant la situation soudainement forte déplaisante. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que son employeur allait parler de lui, mais, quand il réalisa que le sujet portait autour d’Alana Bloom, Hannibal avait difficile digéré cette information.

_Jalousie…_

Oui, encore et toujours ce détestable sentiment qui rampait sous sa peau depuis l’arrivée de la jeune femme brune. Et le professeur d’Abigail continuait à détester ça, à haïr cette incapacité de passer outre, de faire fi de cette douleur et colère qui le rongeait. Comment, lui qui arrivait si bien à se maîtriser, mentalement et physiquement, pouvait-il se montrer si faible face aux choix et propos de cet homme aux yeux bleus et aux boucles brunes ? Et surtout, pendant encore combien de temps, cette tempête intérieur qui le ravageait, durerait ou resterait cacher au fond de lui, quand son ami continuait à le charmer et le faire souffrir en même temps ?

« Je demande à Hannibal Lecter ce qu’il ferait pour assurer mon bonheur ? » Indiqua M. Graham, après avoir réussi à stopper son rire, tout en conservant son sourire, qui s’était transformé en quelque chose de plus malicieux.

Le professeur regarda, quelque peu interloqué par la question, l’homme qui était assis à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous, monsieur. Tout ce qui semble juste. » Réussit à répondre Hannibal.

La principale partie de sa réponse avait été exprimée du plus profond de son cœur. Pour la toute première fois, il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’il devait dire et la façon dont il devait le faire. Les paroles avaient été prononcées de manière naturelle et spontanée. Mais, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, que son cerveau l’avait rappelé à l’ordre, lui indiquant que cette réponse pouvait porter à confusion, n’était pas correcte. Il ajouta alors, sur un ton plus calme et posé, la seconde partie, comme préciser ces propos, montrant les limites qu’il devait s’imposer à lui-même et à William.

« Vous me fascinez. » Murmura M. Graham, avant de se lever.

Le riche propriétaire s’avança vers un parterre de fleurs, des violettes, afin d’en cueillir une. Il souffla légèrement dessus, afin de fondre le givre qui l’avait quelque peu cristallisé, avant d’enlever délicatement les gouttes d’eau, qui parsemaient désormais des pétales. Puis, William marcha vers Hannibal. Parvenu à sa hauteur et suffisamment proche du jeune homme, le noble déposa la violette cueillie derrière une des oreilles du professeur, souriant de bonheur, heureux d’avoir pu effectuer ce geste tendre.

« Je sens que je peux vous parler maintenant de mon bien-aimé, car vous l’avez rencontré et vous le connaissez. C’est une perle rare, n’est-ce pas ? »

Doucement, d’un geste hésitant, M. Graham laissa sa main se poser sur le visage du jeune homme, de manière à ce que ses doigts puissent jouer avec quelques mèches blondes cendrées, ou tout simplement, toucher une certaine nuque qui lui avait déjà inspiré bien des pensées érotiques. Avec son pouce, et comme il avait déjà fait durant la nuit qui venait de s’écouler, il se mit à caresser la peau qui lui était accessible. Il traça doucement les courbes de la pommette saillante, tel un sculpteur qui peaufinait son œuvre, comme Pygmalion avec Galatée. Hannibal resta calme et immobile face à ce geste remplie d’amour, savourant intérieurement ce bonheur, pourtant interdit, qu’il s’accordait. Tout cela était beau et terriblement délicieux.

« Frais et sain, sans souillure ni tache. Je suis sûr qu’il va me redonner la vie, malgré les obstacles. »

_Fais attention…_

La voix de Mischa résonna dans la tête du professeur, qui prit peur face aux conséquences que ce geste pourrait avoir sur lui. Il recula alors doucement, se libérant de la main du noble, qui ne tenta pas de le retenir, avant de prendre la fuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel : Les mots ou phrases en italiques, peuvent être des souvenirs, comme la voix de Mischa, qui murmure à Hannibal la bonne conduite à adopter.


End file.
